


Catching Trouble, and Make it Double

by Kateera



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a rash of kidnappings start in Melbourne, it's up to Detective Inspector Kane to solve the case but with meddling do-gooder Miss Abigail Griffin  insisting on helping, a constable who seems to resent his presence, and a town resistant of his authority, he might be in over his head. After a rather special girl goes missing, two more detectives show up to help, throwing more chaos into Inspector Kane's life. He might need Abigail Griffin's help after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Introductions

Her body felt heavy, strange, and as if her muscles wouldn’t respond to her own whim.

"Please," she whispered and almost choked on the word, saliva dripping down her chin.

Nothing felt right, her limbs felt detached from her body, her head floated above her like a kite, and she was sore everywhere. Her mind swam with trying to remember what had happened since she left the restaurant and headed for home but it was all a dark blur. Whoever was carrying her dropped her to a cold wet surface and as she tried to focus on the person's face they disappeared into the night and she passed into blackness once more.

 

Giddy from the night before, Abigail Griffin drifted through the streets, humming as she made her way home to a cup of tea and her comfortable bed. Mrs. Carson would be very upset at the late hour but she hadn't been dancing in months, her fear keeping her away from the clubs until she could no longer stand being cooped inside her house. Once she hit the dance floor, she'd been unwilling to let the fun end. Her hasty departure, due to the club owners hints that she could stay at his place and keep him company if she wanted, forced her back home but even that uncomfortable exchange couldn't lessen the merriment. She would have been tempted to accept his offer if it had come months before but now a touch of caution lived within her desires. A falter in her steps was enough to think about hailing a cab but as she moved across the walk way, a groan of pain echoed in the previously silent streets and Abigail stopped, listening for the sound and hoping she could pin point where it was coming from.

 

The sound was coming from her left where a series of rundown hovels lined the walkway and gave what little shelter they could to the desperate. Shuffling back and forth on her feet as she made up her mind, Abigail followed the noises, deciding they were feminine in nature as she drew near, and found a young woman in her late teens wrapped in nothing but a dingy sheet, lying on the ground but trying to stand up.

"Hold there darling, you are going to injure yourself," Abigail said, her voice gentle and firm as she helped the girl up and set her up against the dirty wall.

The girl looked at her with unfocused eyes and even Abigail's limited medical training as a doctor’s assistant during the war was enough for her to at least diagnose a drug overdose.

Holding out her hand, Abigail steadied the girl as she leaned over and then held her hair back as she turned and puked on the street behind her. When the girl finished, Abigail offered her handkerchief as well as her arm to help her walk the few steps out of the alleyway. They made slow progress down the road, hindered by the trailing sheet and the girl's wobbling steps but at last they reached a bench where Abigail sat her down and threaded the sheet firmly around her shoulders.

"I am going to find a cab or someone up and about who might let me use their telephone and then we will be going straight to hospital."

The girl didn't nod but she didn't seem insistent on putting up a fight so Abigail rushed to the edge of the street and waved a hand to a smart looking taxi as it drove by. The man driving followed Abigail's pointing finger to the girl now slumped over on the bench and shook his head.

"Been through the washing that one eh?"

"I think it's more someone else's doing than hers," Abigail said with a sniff, "I found the poor thing by the shacks and we need a lift to the hospital."

"Climb on in then, the both of you. I ain't taken no drugged up girly round unless there's someone lookin’ after her. If'n she pukes in me cab, she's out."

Abigail nodded to accept the arrangement and brought the barely conscious girl over, helping her up into the cab and then settling next to her with no regard to the pearl and turquoise dress currently being covered with street flotsam. The girl remained listless and unresponsive during the entire ride and if it not for her eyes open and flickering, Abby would have thought her passed out. The hospital wasn't a long ride and Abigail paid the gentlemen handsomely for their speed before once again taking hold of her charge.

"Need any help miss?" One of them asked with his face full of concern.

The driver smacked him a good hit to the shoulder but the man only shrugged his partner off and re-voiced his question.

Abigail shook her head, "I'll see her to the ward and then be on my own way. Thank you."

Before the solemn one had a chance to talk further, the driver fired up the motor and off they drove. Abigail didn't waste time watching them go but grabbed the drugged girl by her waist and hauled her through the hospital doors.

 

When the call came in, Inspector Marcus Kane was at last sitting down to his morning tea, having started the morning off with a belligerent pickpocket trying to fight while piss drunk. The drunk now lay blissful and unconscious in a back cell, awaiting charges and Marcus was trying to read the paper at his desk before starting on the stack of paper work. His constable, senior constable with designs for detective if he had his way, answered the phone with his customary greeting and Marcus listened as the man gave rudimentary responses and then hung up the line.

"Sir," the man said, barely knocking on the door before barging in, "there is another woman, drugged and in a terrible state at the hospital."

Marcus put down his paper with a look of resigned indignation," thank you Collins. Please get the car and I'll be right out."

The man didn't answer but left to do as he was told. These kidnappings were becoming a black mark against the police station, this being the fifth victim found and yet no actual manpower was being diverted to help find those responsible. He folded his paper and a sigh echoed in the room before Marcus rose and joined Collins outside. With the car running and baton strapped to his waist, Collins looked as able as Marcus knew he was but for all Marcus’ friendly overtures, Collins did not care for the new inspector's presence at the station.

"Shall we go?" Marcus asked and Collins gave his usual slight frown before hopping into the van. Marcus drove them to the hospital for another round of useless questions to a distraught girl. The case was troubling all on its own for the lack of evidence and witnesses but that each girl was being found sexually assaulted with no memory of the event made Marcus' blood boil. They weren't being killed but their lives were being ruined all the same. He felt for their plight, but without their ability to remember anything from their captivity, the police were left with dead ends.

Arriving at the hospital, he followed Collins up the steps and through to where Dr. McMillan would be holding the young woman for questioning. He hoped for less puking then the last girl he interviewed but he knew even if she had a strong stomach, the tears would be enough to knock him off his game if he wasn't careful. Gathering his stern persona around him like a coat, Marcus knocked on the door and waited to be admitted while Collins stood guard.

"Inspector, come in," the doctor called and Kane pushed open the door to see three occupants in the room.

His first impression of the woman currently standing by the hospital bed of his victim, a notebook and pencil in her delicate hands, was of wealth and beauty. Her dress shimmered in the harsh light and fell in silky waves to her feet while her mane of hair hung to her back in a mesh of curls and pearl strings. She looked so out of place in the drab room that he caught himself staring at her in confusion. She looked back with an amused expression before the doctor brought his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Just like the other ones Inspector," Dr. McMillan said, "no memory, obvious signs of sexual trauma, and drugged up to her eyeballs in opiates. I am surprised I haven't had one girl turn up dead. You have got to find whoever is doing this and put a stop to it Inspector."

He nodded his agreement at the frustrated doctor and turned his attention to the woman lying on the bed. Her thin face looked pale and her expression frightened. She clutched at the other woman's hand with fierce strength however, and looked him in the eye which was something a couple of the others hadn't managed. Her courage gave him hope for her recovery.

"Miss, my name is Detective Marcus Kane," he said, a gentle politeness tinging his voice, "and I would like to ask you a few questions in private if that would be alright?"

The young woman nodded though she clutched the other woman's hand harder and her voice came out crackled with emotion, "I want Abby here but you can ask your questions."

Kane frowned at the request, not one to allow bystanders in on police business," Are you related?"

"No, I am Miss Abigail Griffin and I found her in very dire condition and brought her here," Abby said with a grim line to her lips.

Looking between Miss Lendis and Miss Griffin, he could see that removing the other woman would distress Miss Lendis so he simply nodded and pulled out his notebook, "Let's start with your name. Can you confirm that you are Harper Lendis?"

She nodded again, her lank blond hair falling in front of her face as she talked, "I am Harper Lendis. I live on Crescent Street and I work for Miss Cranston at Bindle's Bread and Cakes."

Writing down her answers, Kane tried his best to ignore the glaring woman standing next to the bed and continued, "Can you tell me anything about what happened? Anything at all?"

"I don't know how much help I will be," Harper answered with a cringe and a glance at her companion, "I don't remember anything except being carried with a bag over my head and dropped in the street."

"What is the last thing you remember before being carried?"

"I remember leaving work, wanting to walk home because the night was so nice and then..." she trailed off, her eyes going to anywhere in the room as she tried to keep her composure.

"Is this really necessary right now?"

Kane looked over at the woman Harper had addressed as Abby and frowned, "I know it may not look like anything important to you miss but if we hope to catch these bast- criminals, I need all information as quickly as possible. I am sure Miss Lendis would also like this over."

Patting her defender's hand, Harper nodded, "I don't know what happened that made me black out on the way home but what I remember next is waking up in the street and Miss Abby finding me. I am sorry that's all I know."

Kane wrote down her info and tipped his hat to both the women before exiting the room. Abby gave Harper a pat on the arm and followed him out the door. She found the Inspector discussing his notes with a young man in a constable’s uniform and marched over to them.

"What happens now?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

She was too invested in this girl to see her go without justice, even if she had to stand toe to toe with the police to make it happen. He just had to see that she wasn't intimidated by his scowl.

Marcus frowned at her attitude. He was all too used to societal leeches looking for a cheap thrill and this woman screamed society elite.

"What happens now is none of your concern miss," he told her firmly, "I will continue my investigations and try to find whoever is behind this before they strike again."

"I mean, what happens with Harper?" The woman continued, her voice tight with anger and color rising to her cheeks, "what if she's pregnant or contracted a disease? Surely you don't just leave her to her own devices?"

"I am afraid that is all we can do," he said, unable to hide the annoyance in his voice, "anything more would be a strain on our already low budget according to the Senior Commissioner. Doctor McMillan will see to all her medical needs though, she's good at what she does."

Abby stared at him, refusing to back down from the horror of these girls lives. She couldn't imagine going through such trauma only to be shunted home without any way to cope.

She layered her voice with every ounce of loathing she could muster, "How many times has this happened before? Do you know if the others are doing alright?"

Marcus glared, at the end of his patience for her demanding questions, "I will not discuss my investigation with you Miss Good day."

With a small tip of his hat, Kane turned and exited the hospital. The constable watched his boss walk off and then turned and handed Abigail a short list of names.

"Here's all the girls who have been found like this so far Miss If you think there is something you can do for them then we would greatly appreciate it. I do trust that Inspector Kane wants to catch whoever is behind this, but he's not the best conversationalist."

Abigail took the list and smiled at the man, "Thank you constable-"

"Collins ma'am."

"Thank you constable Collins. I will see if I can make myself useful."

He grinned, "Thank you Miss"

"Collins, hurry up," Kane called from the door, a look of annoyance aimed at the source of his constable's hold up.

Abigail watched the young man hurry off and looked down at the list of names. An inkling of an idea came to her and she asked the nearest passerby for directions to the telephone. The gruff inspector might not want her involvement but after seeing Harper and what had happened to her, there was no way she could sit still and wait. With the list of names given by the sweet Constable and her little used property on the outskirts of town, she could make sure those girls were properly cared for while they recovered. She only hoped she arrived in time.

Leaving the hospital with a heavy conscience, Marcus wondered if he could talk Dr. McMillan into setting up a fund for the attacked girls. He knew many society ladies surrounded themselves with charity work and if they knew they were protecting victims of assault, perhaps they would be happy to open their purse strings. He planned a return visit back to the hospital later in the week to speak with the doctor.

_If Miss Griffin wants to help in that regard, she can contribute and stay out of my way._

Thinking of Miss Griffin had Marcus tugging at his tie and straightening his hat. He hated talking to anyone in society and their ability to make him ashamed of his life only made his anger harder to control. Her presence in the room, her dress a mess and still looking like a dream, made him uncomfortable but her questions brought out the worst in him. She made him self-conscious of the fact that he could only do so much as an officer of the law and he hated feeling lesser than. Being beautiful and wealthy may open doors in her world, but in the world of police work, she would find getting her way a bit more difficult.


	2. We Meet Again

Marcus searched his notebook, looking for anything he might have missed and taking note of the address given for the first girl attacked he called to Collins, "Constable, can you bring me a map of Melbourne?"

Collins shrugged but entered a few minutes later with a rolled map and four tacks. The two men put up the sheet of paper and Marcus brought out a pen. With careful checks to his book, he marked down where each girl was grabbed with a star and each place a girl was dropped with a dot. Something didn't add up. The first girl was grabbed almost half the city away while the other three were all nabbed within a three block radius of Flinders Lane. Looking at the first girl's statement again, he decided on a follow up interview.

"Collins, can you ring Mr. Baxter and let him know we will be by shortly to speak with his daughter?"

The Constable left to carry out his orders while the older detective stared at the map and pondered his next move. His assignment here in Melbourne had not been an easy placement and some areas still left him frustrated with their non-answers. Those in the society pages were more subtle in their distrust of him but he could at least be proud of his work and hope to win their favor. His hard work often left him more unpopular with the citizens living closer to the streets. The allusions to the previous detective as a much preferred visitor left him feeling strange and like he was missing out on the joke. Standing straight and shaking the maudlin thoughts from his head, Marcus grabbed his hat and jacket only to be stopped by Constable Collins.

"Sir, we might have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Mr. Baxter's daughter isn't at home," Collins told him with a slight hesitation in his voice.

Marcus blanched and moved to the door, "has she been snatched again? I haven't heard of any girl being taken more than once. My God, Collins, this case is a nightmare."

Collins shook his head hurried to explain, "Mr. Baxter said a very well dressed woman in a fancy car came and convinced his daughter to leave home. He tried to stop them from leaving but the woman apparently almost ran him over when he jumped in front of the car and he had no choice but to let them go."

Marcus brushed a hand over his face, his fear changing to frustration. He knew exactly who Collins was describing, his own interaction with the woman still lingering in his mind and once he had her address, she wouldn't think her tricks so clever. Waiting just long enough for Collins to pull up the address for one Miss Abigail Griffin, Marcus jumped in the police vehicle and left Collins staring after him in distress. The address, a house just outside the Melbourne city limits, was surrounded by green lawns, a high iron fence with flowers twisting in the metal, and a small gazebo stood out front with shade for several chairs and cushions. The white painted exterior was pristine and the green trim around the overhanging roof was shaped to look as if ivy clung to every edge. The entire effect, pretty though as it was, didn't have the desired effect on Marcus who only frowned at the opulence.

Marcus drove up to the front door and parked behind an impressive black car, its sleek lines making his old police van look dowdy by comparison. Giving the gleaming machine a glare to match its black paint, Marcus made his way to the door and knocked with a quick rhythm.

"Police, open up!"

He could hear scurrying behind the door and soon enough a woman answered with a sniff, waving her hand to invite him in, "Please try to keep quiet sir. We are not deaf."

Giving the stern woman no time to place him somewhere, Marcus marched through the halls, checking rooms until he found Miss Abigail Griffin, sitting cross legged on a cushion with her arms in the air and surrounded by three girls all over the age of sixteen holding the same position. She was wearing a snug black ballet leotard, white tights, and her hair sat piled on the top of her head like a halo. He stared at the image in front of him, trying to figure out what exactly they were doing when Abby addressed her charges.

"Inspector Kane is here to see me girls, so let’s take a break," she said in a soothing voice.

His startled look brought a smile to Abby's face and she directed the girls to where Miss Carson set out water and crackers layered with cheese, sliced ham, and olive oil. Marcus snapped out of his shock and remembered his reason for being there.

"Miss Griffin, you are under arrest for kidnapping Miss Baxter from her home this morning,” he announced, "please gather your things and come with me."

The room erupted into a cacophony of accusatory remarks, every one of them aimed at Marcus, but Abby held out her hands," Girls, I am sure I can clear up this mistake. It's alright."

Her speech had the desired effect and she left to get her coat to a much quieter room though no less hostile to the man standing in the center of it.

Looking at the girls and focusing on the small dark haired girl hiding behind the table, he held out a hand, "Miss Baxter, I will need you to come as well."

She looked ready to fight him on his insistence but the return of Abby changed her tune and she too left to grab her coat. Marcus left with both women secured in his van. The older housemaid threw him a horrid look and told Miss Griffin that her lawyer would be in touch shortly. The drive to the station was silent, making Marcus nervous about what the scheming woman's plans were, but they arrived and entered the building quietly.

As soon as Miss Baxter saw her father sitting with Constable Collins, she cried out and hid behind Miss Griffin, using the older woman's body as a shield. Marcus marked the look of rage on Mr. Baxter's face. The quiet was over. Stepping between the ladies and the angry man, Marcus held out his arms and tried to calm the upset father.

"Mr. Baxter, if you would please refrain from frightening the girl so that we can get to the bottom of what's happened?" Marcus asked with a pointed look at the seething man.

If he made a move, Marcus was more than willing to throw him in a cell to cool down but the best course would be to settle the issue now so he could ask his questions to Miss Baxter. Abby appraised the man in front of her as he brought the room around him to attention. The first time they met, her initial instincts told her that Inspector Kane was a harsh and exact man of the law, his ego largely based on his work. She prided herself on marking out the character of a person very quickly but perhaps there was more to Inspector Marcus Kane then she first assumed.

"Constable, please stay here with Miss Griffin and Mr. Baxter while I have a quick word with young Miss Baxter," Marcus told the perpetually concerned man behind the station's counter.

Abby took a seat on the other side of the room from Mr. Baxter and sat calmly with her hands in her lap while the other occupant crossed his arms and planted himself for the wait. Waving Miss Baxter in front of him, Marcus directed her to a little room off of the main floor and offered her a chair. The girl appeared more in control then the last she had been in the station and instead of bursting into tears; she turned a bit pale and clutched her hands together on her lap. He was glad to see her doing better though the idea of giving Miss Griffin the credit didn't sit well with him. Opening his notes, Marcus brought his mind back to task and prepared his line of questioning. He remembered the horrors this girl must have endured since being kidnapped and, tapping into his natural protective instincts to help, he began the interview.

His gentle voice filled the room, "Miss Baxter, I don't presume to know the pain my questions may bring up but I am finding a discrepancy in your recounting of where you were the night you disappeared. Could you tell me again the last place you remember before waking up in the street?"

Her face turned pale and she let her long hair fall forward, the curtain of brown curls concealing her expression. It was obvious now that the girl needed to tell the truth but that doing so scared her.

"Miss Baxter, please tell me the truth. Is whatever you are hiding worth this experience happening to another girl? I need to know."

She took a shuddering breath, "The last thing I remember before I blacked out was...walking. I was walking on Flinders Lane looking for work and trying to avoid my father."

The name of the street caused a shudder of realization to run up Marcus' back and he knew if he looked at his map he would find the street fit with where the other girls had been grabbed. Hoping a search of Flinders Lane would yield a witness or a clue, Marcus turned to why the girl hadn't told the truth earlier.

"Why did you tell me you were in Brunton Street?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe I mixed up the streets?"

"I don't think that's the truth miss."

Her eyes filled up with tears, and she clenched her hands tighter together under the table.

"Stop pushing her Inspector."

He looked up to see Miss Griffin standing at the door with an annoyed look aimed straight at him. She crossed over to stand by Miss Baxter and put her arms around the distressed young woman. Marcus ran a hand through his hair and sat back in his chair.

"I am sorry if I upset you Miss Baxter. I am simply trying to understand the reason for your deception," He said and Miss Griffin looked at him in surprise.

She could see that her first assessment of the Inspector, that he was a man rarely given over to emotion, cold and unbending, would have to be tweaked for this new softer side. She saw now that there was something more to this straight laced (and rather handsome) man of the law then his demeanor would suggest.

"Collins!"

Constable Collins slid in with a strange half smile on his face, "Sorry sir, Miss Griffin slipped out while I was directing Mr. Baxter to the men's room."

At the mention of her father, the young woman sobbed and wrapped her arms around Abby, "Please don't make me go back to him. Abby didn't kidnap me, I went willingly and if I have to go back, I don't think I could bear it. I think he'll kill me."

"Can't you do something Inspector?" Abby asked, making the challenge in her voice clear.

His normal stance of no interference in regards to family matters died at the look of hope and fearful disappointment in Miss Griffins face. Her eyes burned like coals, ready for him to cause her grief.

"Miss Baxter, can you give me any reason why it would be unsafe to send you home with your father?" Marcus asked with a pointed look at the door where Collins stood guard.

Lifting her head, the distressed girl looked to Abby for reassurance before nodding, "He will beat me if he knew I was on Flinders Lane. He thinks if I look for work in that area, someone will turn me into a whore. Now that I am soiled, he's been even more afraid and hits me for any reason."

Marcus nodded to Collins and the Constable left to inform Mr. Baxter that his daughter would be staying with Miss Griffin for the foreseeable future and no, she didn't want to see him. The older man left in a spectacular huff but with no real fight and Collins let out a sigh of relief. He walked back to the questioning room and smiled at Miss Baxter.

"He's gone and won't be troubling us further miss," he told her as she mopped up her face with Abby's kerchief.

Giving him a watery smile, Miss Baxter turned back to Marcus and let out a loud breath, "I hope Abby won't be in trouble for rescuing me."

With three faces looking at him expectantly, Marcus gave a sigh and shook his head, "I will not be arresting Miss Griffin today. However, she should note that trying to run someone over as a show of force is frowned on by the Melbourne police department."

Abby wrinkled her nose at him, "I wasn't trying to run him over. I was trying to leave and he wouldn't move."

She watched Marcus out of the corner of her eye, pleased to see that her retort made him pinch his lips together to keep from laughing.


	3. Another Disappearance

_Run. Keep moving._

Her breath felt like needles down her throat but the girl kept churning her legs, remembering bike races along dirt roads and swimming in the ocean and any trick she could think of to keep her legs moving. She had to stay safe. She had to keep moving. Everyone would be so disappointed if she failed.

_Never should have left the house. I thought I could be quick. Mary was supposed to come with me. Why won't she leave?_

A hand reached out of the darkness, snatching her long brown hair and pulling her against the rough wood of the rundown shacks. She opened her mouth to scream and choked as a filthy smelling rag was shoved down her throat. She forgot the smell as a shape pinch changed her world to darkness and Jane Ross collapsed on the stones.

 

A panicked search of the house and favorite haunts.

A frantic phone call the next morning.

A scream of pain followed by another voice promising all speed.

 

Constable Collins tried to control his breathing as he settled the phone back in its cradle. He couldn't shake the memory of his wife breaking down in tears when they established Jane as missing. Mrs. Dorothy (Dot) Collins found Jane's bed empty that morning when she went to rouse the girl for breakfast and saw the window open. A quick search of the house proved that Jane was missing and Dot telephoned everyone she could think of that might know where the girl was. No one knew anything and he knew he had to make a phone call of his own. Seeing Inspector Kane making his way into the station, he straightened his uniform and tried to get his emotional state under control. Regardless of where Jane was at the moment, he couldn't help her while breaking down and help was on its way, however panicked that help would be.

"Collins, what's wrong?" Marcus asked the minute he took a look at his constable's face.

The man was usually in the midst of his duties and humming when Marcus came in, a veritable morning person, but today he found him standing beside the phone and looking as morose as he had ever seen him.

The younger man sighed at his useless ability to hide his state of mind and his shoulders slumped, "There seems to be another girl missing. Her name is Jane Ross and she didn't come home last night."

Marcus cocked his head, "I take it you know her?"

"Yes sir, my wife and I were – are watching her while her guardian is away on business," Collins said, his voice catching at the slip in tense.

Placing a comforting hand on Collin's shoulder, Marcus squeezed gently, "We will find her Collins."

"I know sir," Collins said quietly, "I just don't know in what condition."

Having nothing comforting to say to that since Collins knew all the case details, Marcus moved to his office and closed the door.

_I had hoped for a quick resolution to this kidnapping epidemic and now I have a new girl to add to the list. Poor Collins. His wife must be a complete mess._

His thoughts brought him to his desk and the pile of paperwork waiting for reviews and signatures. Turning around, he left the office and waved for Collins to follow him.

"Take me to your house," he ordered, "We are going to try and find her trail."

Grabbing his hat, Collins raced after him only to bump into his shoulder as Marcus stopped abruptly.

"Hello Miss Griffin."

 "Hello Inspector," Abby said with a wide grin, "leaving without me?"

She stood in front of his police van, immaculate in a deep red dress, cinched at her waist with a bright white belt, and giving him a smirk like she caught him being naughty. When Miss Griffin first made her offer to help with the more personal interviews with the latest victim, Harper Lendis, Marcus had enough foresight not to turn her down. Her rescue of Miss Baxter left her in his higher estimation and if her presence put the girls at ease during his questions, so much the better. At his acquiescence, Miss Griffin took it to mean that she was working the entire case with them and he hadn't found the proper way to discourage her. Her flourishing friendship with Hugh meant that the case details weren't hard to work out of the man and Marcus at last gave up trying. As his link to the thoughts and memories of the girls, she made herself invaluable to his investigation and her presence brightened up his day no matter how much he denied it. Today however, he couldn't quite muster up a comeback to her taunt since more hands would be most welcome in the search.

Marcus nodded solemnly at Constable Collins, "Hugh here may have been personally affected by our current case Miss Griffin. I only wanted to make sure we had as much time as possible to find our latest missing woman."

"May have been?" Collins asked, his eyes filling with a desperate man's hope.

Marcus grimaced, "I don't have much hope, but as we don't know yet what has happened to young Jane, it isn't wise to immediately assume a connection to our current case. We could miss vital clues."

Collins bowed his head once more, "Yes sir, it makes sense."

Abby blanched at the news and made her way to the distressed man, "I am sorry Hugh. Whatever you need just ask and I will do try my best."

Collins looked at the ground, "Thank you miss."

Finding himself once again warming to her kind nature, Marcus coughed and motioned toward the car, "Would you like to accompany us to the Collins residence to see if we can pick up a trail?"

Abby’s smile could have lit all of Melbourne, "I am grateful to be of assistance Inspector."

"It's Marcus," he replied with a smirk, "and if you are going to be hanging around, I might as well put you to work."

 

Charlotte Baxter.

Anya Kosavick.

Maya Tanner.

Harper Lendis.

Four girls kidnapped from the street and then dosed with enough drugs to keep them unconscious while they were assaulted. Every girl missing for three to four days until they were returned in different locations around Melbourne and left for some stranger to find with no idea what happened. Three of those girls were ensconced in her house, safe from angry families, rude onlookers, and open hostility. The fourth still resided in the hospital while the doctor made sure there would be no infection or side effects from the drugs but then she would also be moved to Abby's house.

Jane Ross.

A fifth girl missing and this one with a connection to the police force by way of Hugh Collins. Abby could only hope that the connection meant an increase in activity beyond Kane and Collins and she could tell the scared girls in her parlor that their attackers were behind bars. Each girl lost so much of themselves to the kidnapping and to the drugs in their system and Abby felt that time crunch pressing down on her with each hour. Inspector Kane and Constable Collins, with her willing help, searched from the Collins' house and down every street connected, hoping to find some clue but they didn't find a trace of the girl and she knew it weighed on their minds that the perpetrators covered their tracks so well. The search party of three dispersed when Marcus decided that any clues they missed would be doubly missed in the dark. Collins didn't look happy with the idea but a glance at his watch betrayed his desire to get home to his wife and he bid them both a good night before heading home.

"I will be by first thing in the morning Miss Griffin, to check in with the girls and deliver Miss Lendis to you," Marcus informed her on the way back to her house.

She murmured a polite thank you, her mind drifting to her current guests and hoping that this guardian of Miss Ross that Collins had called wouldn't be some unreasonable harridan. She would take on as many girls as she could but Abby also wished for more families to be understanding and kind to their traumatized children. As they arrived at her house, Marcus held the car door open for her and she put her musings aside. 

"I'll be expecting you then," she answered with a slight yawn, "do you prefer tea or coffee in the morning?"

She looked at him in time to see a slow smile creep across his face at her unladylike yawn and the following blush in her cheeks surprised her more than his reaction. A smile to make a lady blush and it was hiding inside this stuffy no nonsense police detective. The world felt very unfair to Abby in that moment.

"Tea will do just fine," Marcus said, closing the door and escorted her to the front door. Abby opened it to the sight of a very unhappy housekeeper and Marcus bowed out before he bore witness to any household strife.

"Until tomorrow Miss Griffin."

"Goodbye Inspector."

 *********

 

Landing a plane required focus plus excellent hand to eye coordination but landing a plane in the dark required more than a spoonful of luck and a very keen memory of where to touch down. The landing proved bumpy but arriving in one piece was all that mattered. Dot and Hugh waited for them when Phryne and Jack jumped out of the plane and ran over to the flashy Hispano Suiza.

Dot started crying immediately and Phryne found her arms full of her distraught companion while Hugh shook Jack's hand before the older man pulled him into a firm hug.

"Has there been any news Collins?" Jack asked, his hands clenching at his side as if already strangling the people responsible for kidnapping Jane as well as causing Phryne flashbacks to her sisters abduction and murder.

Hugh shook his head, "Inspector Kane and Miss Griffin helped me search till dark but we didn't find a trail. Kane is going to talk to the latest victim tomorrow to see if he can get anything new."

Phryne turned to Hugh while still patting Dot on the back, "What time should we be at the station then?"

Hugh gulped, "Well, the interview isn't being held at the station. Miss Griffin, a local who found the latest girl, is housing all the girls in her house until this mess is sorted."  
Recovering at last, Dot straightened her dress and handed over the small scrap of paper with Abby's address written along with a number to call.

"We are making a house call in the morning then," Phryne told the group, sounding a little like herself since she heard the news.


	4. More Introductions and Revelations

"Miss Griffin?"

Abby looked up to see her housekeeper standing with a rather sour look on her face. The stern woman made no secret that she didn't care to have the girls staying in the house and more than once it crossed Abby's mind to dismiss her. The older woman was a relic from her mother's house however, and her own childhood held many memories of the older woman, thus making Abby hesitant.

"What is it?"

"That detective is back ma'am and he seems to have brought some guests."

Looking out the window, Abby furrowed her brow in confusion at the three people currently standing at her door using enough gestures to show they were arguing loudly and went to see what all the fuss was about. Standing apart from the arguing adults was the young Miss Lendis looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

"What is the meaning of this?" Abby asked, anger laced in her voice as she stood at the door.

The arguing stopped immediately and the unfamiliar man gave her a look of apology. Marcus crossed his arms and continued to glare at the last member of the group, a beautiful black haired woman in black trousers and a bright blue blouse.

The woman turned to her and gave a tight lipped smile, "I am sorry for meeting you like this Miss Griffin but we couldn't wait anymore. I am Phryne Fisher and this is Inspector Jack Robinson. Jane Ross is my ward and when I heard she was missing we flew straight from Sydney. I had hoped Inspector Kane here would be more than willing to have more people on the case but he feels I am - that we both are too close to the case to help."

Abby looked at Marcus and tilted her head in confusion, "We need more people on this Marcus. Collins is still allowed to work the case so I don't know what your argument is against these two joining us."

She addressed Miss Lendis next, "Harper, the girls are in the upper parlor listening to the wireless. Why don't you join them for morning tea? It's up the stairs, just listen for the music."

Marcus moved aside and let Harper through. Abby gave the girl a quick hug before shooing her through the door and up the stairs. Once her charge made it up the staircase, Abby turned back to the walkway with a stern scowl on her normally calm face. At the sight of three rather shamefaced adults her visage softened.

Turning to Phryne, Abby gave her sympathies, "I am sorry for what must be an awful time for you right now Miss Fisher. Come in, all of you, and stop shouting on the street. My girls don't need any more stress."

Marcus huffed at her logic, still annoyed that the two arrivals were none other than the previous Inspector and his lady partner, but waved the two newcomers ahead of him and checked the street to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary before he followed.

Phryne shared a look of amused triumph with Jack before following Abby into the house, leaving Marcus to bring up the rear. Leading her guests into the parlor, Abby called for Mrs. Carson and presently the low table held tea and fruit and small tarts left from the night before. Marcus settled by the window, checking the street every so often and frowning.

Abby sighed, "Inspector Kane, please sit down. My front lawn has done nothing to you so there is no reason to frown at it."

Jack and Phryne sat on the couch facing Abby, close enough for their host to guess their relationship went beyond solving cases, and gulped down the offered tea with urgency. Phryne wanted to get out and track down her city sources and Jack wanted to get to the station to review everything but first, Inspector Kane had to be convinced that they were needed on this case. Phryne could get away with investigating on her own but Jack needed a more official invite.

With no other seat available, Marcus sat down on the edge of the cushion next to Abby and reached for a tea cup. He felt out of step with the scene and wished himself back to his office, reviewing the case and putting marks on his map. He knew having them help would be beneficial, but he couldn't help the feeling that they would leave him chasing them around Melbourne like a fool. Looking down at his feet, Marcus sighed. He felt like he did that a whole lot lately, ever since one Miss Griffin came into his life. He didn’t like change.

"Jack, I know you and Phryne want to help and frankly, I doubt I could stop you at this point but please do not leave me out of this. I have been tracking these brutes for too long to miss the chance to catch them."

"Well of course they won't leave you out Marcus," Abby said with determination, "And you won't leave me out so everyone stays informed."

Leaving Marcus rather astonished at her quick defense of him, Abby turned to Phryne, "I think having another woman in the room would be helpful to the girls Inspector Kane needs to talk to this morning. If you are up to staying that is. If not then I do hope you will let me help in any way I can once the interviews are over."

Phryne offered a small tight smile, "I really do want to get out and start looking for clues, but I can send my friend Dot to help around here. She would really like to feel helpful at the moment."

Abby nodded, "Of course. That would be Hugh's wife correct?"

Phryne nodded, her curiosity about this generous woman growing, "Dot is invaluable to me but not ready to face Jan-"

At the name, Phryne cut off and Jack wrapped his arms around her without a second thought. Abby longed to say something to comfort the woman but knew that any platitudes would be empty and more than likely, false.

"I hope you find something," she said at last, "Marcus and I will meet you at the station once our interviews are over."

"Our interviews?" Marcus said in quiet exasperation, "When did they become ours?"

"About the time you sat down and gave in to Miss Fisher and Inspector Robinson's request," Abby told him with a cheeky smile, "If you let them help, you have to let me as well."

This exchange made Phryne smile against Jack's shoulder and she gave Abby a wink as she drew back from Jack's embrace and stood, "Nicely done Miss Griffin."

After seeing Jack and Phryne to the door, making plans to meet at the station once everyone completed their tasks, Abby returned to the parlor to finish her tea.

Turning to Marcus, Abby smiled, "the girls have been trying group meditating in hopes of getting glimpses between the drugs. Let’s go see if they've made any progress."

For all the girl’s efforts, nothing more was gleaned from the interviews, just as Abby had feared. Dot arrived with a basket of biscuits in tow though Abby had to sneak them past Mrs. Carson and the treats were an instant hit. The girls, even Harper, seemed more relaxed around Marcus with her and Dot available so she decided to count the meditation as a good thing. Trusting a man again wouldn't be easy for any of these young women but with specimens like the Inspector, Hugh, and she suspected though it was still early to be sure, Jack, they would find their way to courage again. With the interviews done, Dot and Abby donned their jackets and prepared for the car ride to the station.

"That was a waste of time," Marcus grumbled as he held the door open for the two ladies.

Abby agreed but didn't say so, "The girls needed to feel like they are helping and your manners are enough to soothe any rough edges. Any reason as to why you are so good talking with traumatized teenage girls?"

He paused for a moment at the threshold of her house before closing the door and continuing down the walkway, "I'll be keeping that a secret for now."

With a grin he said, "I suppose you would like a ride to the station?"

"It would help," Abby said with a smile, "and what do I have to do to unlock this secret of yours?"

He shrugged, "I haven't decided yet."

Dot looked between Abby and Marcus and sighed.

The ride to the station stayed quiet, Abby lost in her own thoughts about how to contribute to the case, Dot trying to sort out how she felt about all those hurt girls, and Marcus concentrating on the road.

At the station, Hugh and Jack were passing files back and forth and consulting Marcus' map to figure out why Flinders Lane was so special to their criminals. It didn't hold any clubs or night life and half the buildings were falling down from disrepair. At the first kidnapping, the constables made a full search of the area but it looked as if the culprits only grabbed their victims from that area and then took them elsewhere. The medical examinations provided by Mac didn't skimp on the details and Jack could feel his anger at the kidnappers rise with each read. Luckily for him, Phryne chose that moment to return to their base of operations and wrap her arms around him as tight as she could, humming into his jacket with irritation even as she gained comfort from the action.

"No luck with your questions I take it?"

She sighed and flopped down on Marcus' desk, "It's as if leaving for a few months to hunt down a rampant serial killer in Sydney made everyone forget about me and I have been told by so many that it's impossible to forget me therefore they must have all been lying."

Jack snorted, "Or the people you are talking to are more scared of these kidnappers then they are of you."

"I suppose that is another way of looking at it but that's not much better," Phryne told him, uncrossing her arms and pulling one of the files over.

"I am sure you will recover," Jack pointed out to her, "Now, Marcus' map shows that all the girls were around or on Flinders Lane when they were nabbed. It would stand to reason then that Jane was somewhere around there when she was taken but I can't think of a single reason why she would sneak out of the house and head there."

Taking a long look at the map, Phryne sighed, "I think I might know. Mary lives down in that area and if Jane worried about her, she might have tried to convince her former friend to leave for a safer area."

"Do you think Mary might know where Jane is?"

"I looked for her but everyone seems to have conveniently forgotten who she is," Phryne said in a huff.

"Forgotten who?"

Phryne looked up to see Miss Griffin lead Inspector Kane into the office and hopped off the desk to greet the other woman, "My Jane's friend Mary; a young girl who lives with her grandmother near Flinders Lane. I think Jane was visiting her the night she was grabbed. I went around to her grandmother's house but no one was there and everyone I asked didn't have the time of day for me."

"How upsetting," Abby said with a frown, before turning to Hugh, "Dot said she would wait in the lobby and she needed to talk to you in private."

Hugh nodded and pushed his file into Abby's hand as he headed for the door.

Looking at the map on the wall, Abby went to inspect it while Marcus sat in his chair and rearranged the files back in his order. Phryne felt a sense of loss at seeing someone else sitting in her Jack's chair but shook off the feeling. Her head turned to where Jack leaned against the wall, looking far too handsome for a man working on little sleep and reading over the latest victim's medical records. Her heart made the familiar surge of fond emotion as she took in Jack's profile but turned her attention away, her mind racing with guilt about not focusing all her attention on finding Jane.

"I have a theory," Abby said, the hesitation in her voice bringing about everyone's attention.

Marcus cleared his throat, "Go ahead Miss Griffin."

Her eyes turned back to the map, "It has been a while and I am not sure it is much of a clue, especially if it no longer exists but a number of years ago when I first came to the city, there used to be a top secret club on Flinders Lane. Only members had access and I was only allowed in due to being in the company of one of the long standing members. I don't know if it's still there but they would know what's going on in their street."

"Do you think you could still get us in?" Marcus asked, the full force of his gaze making Abby a bit uncomfortable."

"I think so," Abby said, "the password should still be good."

Phryne jumped to her feet, "We are going dancing then. I will let Mac know where we are headed and Hugh and Dot can be back up."

Abby kept her eyes on Marcus, "I can get us in but I would prefer having a personal escort. Arriving single is a very dangerous game at this club. You and Jack will likely see some things that are highly illegal but it may be our best shot at finding these kidnappers."

Jack motioned to Phryne, "Let's go get ready. I am sure you will have something tucked away just for the occasion but I need a little more searching time."

"Meet us at the corner of Flinders and King at eight," Abby told them as they gathered their things.

The two detectives, feeling a bit more hope since they arrived, left the room to Marcus and Abby and joined their friends in the hall. Hugh and Dot were sitting on one of the benches comparing notes when the two arrived.

"We have a plan," Phryne announced, "Dot, I need a dress suitable for dancing and Jack needs a suit."

"Very well," Dot said, "I assume the one still hanging in your closet will do nicely?"

Jack looked at Phryne in puzzlement and then utter confusion when she blushed, "You already have a suit for me?"

Phryne waved her hand, "It was going to be a gift but then we were called to Sydney and didn't have the time. It's not anything to be upset about."

"Do I look upset?"

Looking over at him, his face set in that small half smile that drove her mad, Phryne concluded that he didn't and grabbed his hand, "We need to get ready and Hugh needs to get his marching orders from Marcus."

"Yes ma'am," Jack quipped, earning him a smack to the arm even as she smiled easier for it.

Hugh gave his wife a kiss and a hug before waving her off to follow the pair. Walking back to Marcus' office, he felt a bit better about the stern detective who seemed more than willing to let Phryne Fisher run all over him if it solved the case. Opening the door, a rush of Deja Vu greeted him at the sight of Abby sitting on the desk with her legs crossed and Marcus looking up at her with a smile.

"If I can intrude," Hugh said, "I was told I might have orders for tonight?"

Marcus stood and pulled at his jacket, "We have a possible lead thanks to Miss Griffin here. I would like you to take a car to the corner of Flinders and King a little after eight and be ready for anything. We may find nothing and we may upset the whole operation. Call in Johnson and Wells to help."

Hugh nodded, "Yes sir."

Abby hopped off the desk, "Could you drive me home first Constable?"

Hugh glanced at Marcus for permission, not realizing that it was the first time he had given the older man the consideration. Marcus smiled and tipped his head in a slight nod,

"I'll meet you here once I have finished my preparations," Abby told the still smiling inspector and walked after Hugh.


	5. Interlude at the Fisher Residence

Entering her home after so long, Phryne smiled at the familiar walls and paintings, feeling a tang of loss at the lack of Mr. Butler. He'd made plans to stay with his family while she and Jack were away and she was sure he was as worried for Jane as any of them. She hoped to send a telegram shortly with news that their charge was safe and sound.

"Phryne," Jack whispered, standing next to her in the foyer, "What do you need?"

She turned to him, her face drawn and sad, "I need Jane safe and she isn't so at the moment, I have no idea."

Holding out his hand, Jack drew her into a hug, enveloping her with his care and strength while she wept for the first time since they arrived. She couldn't think about Jane laying somewhere and in distress or she might go mad. Her hands slipped under his jacket and she worked his shirt from the back of his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"I need you Jack," Phryne said, low and desperate in his ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth.

A moan from him was all she needed to continue the treatment but he drew back and held her at arm’s length, "Are you sure this is a good idea Phryne?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea but it's the only one I have right now,"

Taking her hand, he turned and led them up the stairs, "How about we start with a bath and go from there? I don't think I have it in me to make love to you smelling like engine fuel and back alleys."

Her hand clenched his, "Thank you Jack."

He drew the bath as she undressed, checking the temperature and dropping in a small measure of her favorite oil while Phryne watched from the doorway and smiled. Seeing him so intent on his task, she couldn't help the surge of want and the desire to drape herself over his lean frame and give herself over to his strength. She stopped herself before following through on that urge. If she had her way, there would be time later to forget in his arms for a while. She dropped her robe and stepped into the bath with a sigh. Jack drew in a short breath before standing,

"Right, I'll be right outside if you need anything," he said, his eyes devouring her even as he backed away.

"You don't have to go Jack," Phryne said, a small smile slipping from her mouth, "Go grab a book and come read to me. I need a distraction and if you leave me here with my thoughts, I may go mad thinking about Jane all alone."

Jack turned and left, his footsteps ringing on the stairs to show him following orders. Phryne laid her head back, feeling the warm water already sinking into her sore and tired muscles. Jack appeared with a thin book of what Phryne knew to be poetry and a cushion from one of the couches,

"You can't expect me to just sit on the floor at my age," he said, drawing out the smile he'd counted on with his comment.

Placing the cushion close enough to the bath that Phryne could reach out for comfort if she needed it, Jack settled down next to her and opened to the first page.

By the time Jack made it through the third poem, a long trailing work of timing and rhythm, Phryne needed out of the bath and in his arMrs. Standing up, she grabbed the nearby towel and draped it around her middle.

Looking up, Jack gave her his half smile, "Now this is a familiar picture, You never did tell me what went on in a Turkish bath house."

With a smoldering look to her favorite person in the whole world, Phryne made her way to her room and settled on the bed. Jack soon joined her, sitting next to her and giving her cheek a chaste kiss that almost undid her.

"Showing you what a Turkish bathhouse is like would be much tamer than I am in a mood for right now," She said. Taking off her towel and running it down her legs, she threw the object to the corner and straddled Jacks legs before he had a chance to protest.

"This isn't exactly fair," Jack told her as she ran her fingers through his hair and pressed closer to him.

"I agree Jack. I find you seriously overdressed for the occasion."

He grumbled with a grin and pulled off his tie, "Better?"

She huffed and began working on his shirt buttons. Undressing Jack from his layers, both physical and mental, always left Phryne feeling accomplished and this time was no different though the mental barriers were much easier now that he had given in to her. His shirt and jacket joined his tie on the floor and she ran her hands over the hard planes of his chest, placing kisses on his neck as she explored. His hands settled on her back, their rough skin sliding over her own with delicious friction and her moan filled the quiet house when he at last took a nipple into his mouth and teased it between his teeth.

"Phryne, my trousers would come off much easier if you weren't on top of them," he whispered in her ear and she wiggled against him one last time before climbing off.

Lying back, she watched him strip down till he was as bare as she. She didn't know if she would ever tire of the sight in front of her with his lean body made for hard work and built for stamina, all to her ever increasing delight. Her eyes followed him as he picked up his clothes and deposited them carefully on a nearby chair, his neat personality only one of the many things about him that exasperated her. At the moment though, she didn't mind as it gave her a spectacular view of his backside. She could feel the tendrils of desire curling in her stomach and he read them in her eyes when he turned back to the bed.

His own eyes were dark with lust at the sight of her spread out before him in all her glory, a goddess in human form and she reached out for him with wonder. Whatever might be happening in the outside world, here with her was another plane of existence and nothing else could touch it. Pulling her to him, Jack kissed a trail down from the top of her head till he at last reached her lips. He placed little pecks against each side of her mouth before finally pressing into her mouth hungry and desperate. His assault left her breathless and when he pulled away to nibble down her neck, Phryne let out a groan of pleasure.

"Jack, you delight me," She sighed as his lips ghosted over her body.

His body lay heavy and warm against her as he teased her with mouth and hands, never letting her get used to a motion before moving on. She squirmed as his fingers found her ribs and a laugh escaped her lips as he found his favorite ticklish spot. He looked up at her with a wide smile and she cupped his face to draw that delight deep into her soul. Jack made love to her with his whole heart and it always took her past all points of reason, leaving her heart open and fragile in its wake.

"Oh Jack," Phryne whispered, spent and content for the moment in Jack’s arms, "you beautiful man."

"You impossible woman," he whispered back and she laughed.

Pulling back, he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and pushed her sweat soaked hair from her face, "I love you Phryne."

"I love you too."

She sat up and stretched, "I have to get ready!"

His answering laugh brought out a huff of annoyance but her heart wasn't in it and she merely pushed a pillow into his face before heading to the wash room. He laid back down on the bed, content to waste a few minutes in relaxation. His stomach growled, reminding him that they hadn't had anything substantial since yesterday and they were about to have a long evening. Grabbing his trousers and shirt, he slipped on the clothes and hurried downstairs to see if Mr. Butler had any tins in the pantry. The pantry was a dead end. He turned to head upstairs, grab enough clothes to suit propriety, and grab food for the both of them when a soft knock at the kitchen door caught his ears. He glanced back to see Dot standing with a basket.

Opening the door, Jack took one look inside the basket and beamed at Dot, "Please tell me that’s for us."

"She handed him the basket with a laugh, "I figured you and Phryne would need to eat before heading out for a night of dancing."

"If you weren't a married woman, I would kiss you," Jack said with a wink and she blushed.

Since finally finding his way to Phryne’s side, Jack had loosened around her and Hugh but she still found it somewhat surprising to see the playful side of him rise to the surface.

"Who's here Jack?" Phryne called from upstairs.

"It's Dot and she has brought sustenance. Hurry down and tell her how wonderful she is."

Phryne hurried down the stairs draped in her black silk robe, "Oh Dot, you are a treasure. I didn't even think about the house being devoid of food."

"It's my pleasure Mi-Phryne," Dot said, her blush holding as she took in the sight of both of them in disarray.

"I've been told that I'm not allowed on the stakeout with Hugh," Dot told them with a smirk, "But I have a basket prepared for them as well and I am sure I can persuade them to let me help."

"I didn't hear that," Jack said with a grin.

Dot grinned back, "It's not blackmail if they eat all the evidence."

At this Phryne laughed and pulled out the tea set.

"Oh let me Phryne, your tea tastes awful," Dot said, her tease bringing more red to her face even as she said it.

With a bow Phryne relinquished the pot and allowed Dot to take over the kitchen while she carried the basket of food to the table and set out plates and forks. Jack sat down opposite her and dug into the food with relish, his stomach almost empty from the lack of food while Phryne picked at her plate in silence. Seeing that she wasn't eating as she should, he grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"You need to eat sweetheart," he told her with a knowing glance, "I know nothing is alright at the moment but you need to be a fully functioning woman on the town in a couple of hours and I don't want to see you faint from hunger."

"It will take more than missing a few meals to make me faint Jack," she said with a frown to her plate.

"For me then?" He asked.

Phryne picked up her fork and placed a large bite of chicken salad into her mouth all while looking at Jack. He nodded his approval and went back to his own food though he kept a firm hold of her hand, even when Dot joined them with the tea. The rest of the dinner passed quickly with Dot chatting about married life, her desire for children, and how the new inspector seemed competent if somewhat solemn.

The meal over, Dot gathered up the dirty plates and tea things and carried it all to the sink for washing. She waved away Jack and Phryne's offers to help, stating that they should get to dressing because Kane doesn't seem like the type to be kept waiting and they each gave her a hug of thanks before retiring back to Phryne's room.


	6. Getting into the Club

Abigail Griffin prided herself on always dressing for the occasion but looking at the green sparkling dress in front of her; she frowned and turned back to her closet. The green dress was gorgeous but she had more than dancing to worry about and if she had to run or hide, it would only slow her down or give her position away.

"Look at you Abby," she said to herself, "planning an outfit that works with an escape route. Your mother will be rolling in her grave."

Her eyes fell on her dark blue gown in silk, a seemingly flimsy outfit but one she could move in freely, and she smiled, "perfect."

She consented to dinner with her boarding girls and their presence and chatter helped to ground her and remind her why she was headed out to a dangerous club with equally dangerous rules. She purposefully left out the true nature of where they were headed for fear the men would not be able to keep their composure with so long to think on such activities. She was now regretting that decision as it left all the pressure on her to keep them moving forward once they found out. Nervous energy filled her as the time of the meet up drew closer. On her way upstairs, she bid the girls goodnight and went to change. The blue dress hugged her curves and ended at her knees with the back low enough to cause heads to turn. She felt better once the dress was on, as if she had donned armor. With a touch of powder and color to her face, she put her hair in a twist to fall down her left shoulder and left her room feeling a bit better about what was to come. Her black car gleamed in the driveway as she closed her front door and took a deep breath. Her steps down to the vehicle felt important, like this was a turning point in her life. All these years of sitting on boards and trying to help others and still feeling helpless and Abby felt like tonight would be her first true attempt at doing something actively worthwhile. Jumping into the car and turning over the engine, Abby let a slow smile envelope her face and took to streets.

Abby arrived first, her confidence boosted from the drive, and she sat on the hood of her car to wait for everyone else. Phryne and Jack arrived soon after; Phryne playing distress that Abby beat her to the location while Jack smirked.

"You can't win everything dear."

"Well yes, but one should always try," Phryne said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Abby grinned at their playful attitude, a far cry from how they had been only hours before.

Marcus walked up to them as they chatted, "I've been scoping out the area and there doesn't seem to be any strange traffic."

Abby sighed, "They might not even be here anymore. I am going to feel so horrible if I have wasted all our time."

Phryne eyed the street behind her and then pulled on Jack's sleeve. Together they walked down a few streets where a larger building sat with various people entering. Some of the people were in everyday clothes but interspersed throughout were couples dressed for an evening out. Gathering back with the group, Phryne pointed out what she believed to be a second entrance. Leaving to scout out the area, Marcus followed a well-dressed couple down two flights of stairs, trying to act as if he knew where he was going, and saw a guard posted outside of a seemingly ordinary door. As he didn't want to try to enter without the others, he hid out of sight of the guard as the strange couple whispered something in the large man's ear and disappeared inside.

Joining his group once more, Marcus nodded, "The club is still there but the entrance has changed. Are you sure your pass-code can still get us in?"

It was Abby's turn to nod, "Yes, they keep several because members leave and come back all the time. The guards have to remember each code instead of trying to get new ones to far thrown members."

Phryne frowned, "Just what kind of club is this?"

Abby wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders, "Its a dancing club on the outside but the members are also into a variety of harsher sexual exploration and like I said, there might be several illegal acts being carried out. The ones we are looking for will be advertising young girls. Most of the people will be members who experiment with each other, with the partners they bring, and the toys at the club.  As far as I know, it's all consented to but anyone turning up alone without an escort runs the risk of turning into a "toy". Toys are for everyone to use. I don't think we will find Jane down there but we might find people with knowledge of her whereabouts."

"Toys? Is that why you didn't want to come alone?"

Abby looked at Phryne, "Well, it could have been played off that Jack brought both of us but I don't think Phryne would approve of the way we might have been asked to prove it. Bringing a "dance" partner is fine but bringing two is excessive."

Jack tugged at his collar, "Phryne might have liked that just fine but I would have been apprehensive. I am glad you are here Marcus."

"As am I," the other man said, his voice rough with discomfort though he kept talking and didn't elaborate on his comment, "So, we go in as two couples who just want to dance and then I can drop a hint that we would be interested in more fun."

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Abby asked, her eyes capturing his interest with their wide glow.

"I can play the deviant so long as there are rules," he answered, his voice gravel compared to her light lilt.

Jack and Phryne shared a startled glance and Phryne put her finger to Jack's lips.

"Don't tell them yet," she whispered, "this is too much fun,"

He placed a kiss on her finger and she let him slide the other arm around her waist while they walked to the secret door. Reciting the code words to himself as they walked down the stairs, Marcus felt Abby's arm wrap around his middle, letting her sidle close and lean against him. He struggled to control himself at her sheer closeness but found the strength to keep moving. With such a dangerous game to play, he couldn't afford to let propriety get in the way of their mission. He wrapped his arm completely around her as they descended the last set of stairs to stand before the large imposing guard. They each whispered the code words into the guards ear and though he was a bit taken aback by how old the words were, he nodded and opened the door. A long tunnel stretched out in front of the foursome and Abby smiled at the relief she felt. This wasn't a waste of time, this could produce results and get Jane back if they played their hands right. Hoping she had improved at poker since her last game, Abby pulled Marcus' arm around her and only smiled a little bit at the tremor in his hand as he touched the soft silk of her dress.

The next door they came to had another guard and Abby's confusion soon vanished as he patted down the men for weapons. Phryne glittered and Abby glowed and the guard let them through with no man handling. As the door closed, Phryne winked at her and Abby knew the woman was at least packing some kind of weapon.

 _She is a more daring woman than I,_ Abby thought and smiled, _but I like her style._

The first impression of the club was opulence. Each wall had various paintings, all nudes of both the male and female form as well as many where the forms wrapped around each other. Rich red and purple fabrics decorated the low wide couches, reclining benches, and hand carved chairs. There were sectioned off portions of the room, obviously partitioned off for dalliances of all kinds and a long bar at the back with a fully stocked shelf of high quality liquor. The dance floor, located next to the bar, was filled with people and the band rested on a high dais with a small set of stairs leading back to the floor. Abby felt the press of bodies around her, the music pulsing in her veins, and drew closer to Marcus. The memories of her first time here were coming back to her and she felt as vulnerable now as she did then. A familiar platform stood in the corner with a red velvet rope protecting it from the mass of bodies and Abby shivered.

"What’s wrong?" Marcus whispered, his lips close enough to her ear to warm the skin.

Abby shook her head, "I'll tell you later."

He didn't press, only nodded and kept walking till they reached the bar. He put in their drink order, a glass of champagne and whiskey neat, then turned around and surveyed the crowd. The club's true nature didn't reveal itself right away. On the outside, it looked like any other underground jazz club with the glamorous band and modern dance moves, but the opening of a curtain made Marcus tense. The quick glance as a waitress exited the room showed a man bent over backwards on a wooden stool with his legs locked together while another man brought a thick leather strap across his back. Turning back to the bar, Marcus took deep breaths and Abby rubbed his back as if all she wanted to do was touch him.

"You have to push through Marcus," she warned in hissing tones, "We can't afford to be thrown out."

Marcus swallowed hard and took a large gulp of his drink. He knew she was right but the sight was hard to get out of his head. Looking around the room, he saw Phryne and Jack kissing passionately up against a wall, able to afford the public display in this place of treasured anonymity, and he had the sudden unbidden thought of doing the exact same thing to the woman next to him. The thought scandalized him. It wouldn't be proper no matter how undercover they needed to be so he grabbed her hand and carefully dragged her onto the dance floor with slightly more force than he would normally use.

"Nice recovery," she whispered in his ear as he led them on a raucous romp across the floor and closer to the roped off stage.

Marcus kept up with the pace of the song and Abby felt a slow burn in her stomach at the confident way he moved them across the floor. She loved to dance but competent partners, ones that weren’t looking for more than she wanted to give, were hard to find. Finishing the song with a dip, Marcus risked a skim of his lips across her neck before drawing her back up and Abby flushed as the spark of desire grew to a blaze. The next song was slow and sultry and Marcus felt Abby press against him with eager anticipation. Being in this place should have filled her with horror but with Marcus, she felt safe and brave enough to make more forward advances.

"One more dance and then we will make our way around the room and see if anyone wants to talk," he told her in a voice so low she shivered.

Her answer came in a breathless voice, "One more dance is all I may be able to handle from you Inspector Kane."


	7. The Art Subterfuge

In the corner, Phryne and Jack were switching places on the wall, using their kissing to watch the crowd undetected and once they saw the real use of the club, to keep Jack stable. Phryne knew it would be hard for him to see what looked like abuse behind the curtains and she spent several kisses talking in low murmurs about how some people truly enjoyed being treated in such a manner. Telling him that she might enjoy employing a little light spanking once this ordeal was over brought him back to her, his eyes both shocked and curious. Her laugh brought them attention and it wasn't long before an older couple approached them for introductions.

"I don't believe I have seen you at this club before," the woman said with an ugly frown.

Phryne placed herself behind Jack with her arm wrapped over his chest as if claiming him and he let her take the lead, sinking back and rubbing against her like a giant cat. Her brain took a second to come back to her at his action, a sheer wave of lust washing down her at her incredibly flexible man.

"Well that certainly makes sense as this is our first time," Phryne said, coming back to her senses with a sneer, "A friend of ours was kind enough to tell us of a place to practice the more entertaining parts of our relationship and I decided John and I needed a little change of scenery."

"I am sure you will find what you are looking for then. We have only the best and latest equipment," the woman said, "I am Sally."

"And I am Mr. Cord," the gentleman said, pulling Sally back with a swift jerk of his arm. Seeing Phryne in the dominate role didn't seem to faze the older gentleman who nodded a farewell and led Sally back to one of the curtained off areas. Phryne let go and turned Jack back around to see something more than curiosity in his eyes.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I will be more than happy to take you to a private room right now," she said with a wink.

Jack blushed, "It’s a strange thing and yet, not totally foreign; a bit like taking orders in the service but with a much more pleasurable outcome."

It was Phryne's turn to shiver, "oh, we are so playing with this side of you when our horrid business here is over. You keep surprising me like this Jack, please never stop."

He chuckled low and deep against her, "Yes Miss Fisher."

With a light slap to his arm, she went to find Abby and Marcus to relay the story behind their appearance here. She didn't want two separate stories circling and confusing people. Phryne and Jack found the two others just exiting the dance floor, their faces smiling and their skin flushed from activity.

"We told a couple that we were recommended this club by you so that's why no one recognizes us."

Marcus nodded his acceptance of the story just as a commotion in the back of the room grabbed his attention. A young man, dragging an even younger woman behind him, mounted the dais next to the band and opened the roped off area. They were an attractive couple, both with blond hair and agile bodies, though his air of arrogance left a sour tang in Abby’s mouth. He looked familiar but she couldn’t place his face. Pushing the woman into the square, he motioned off to the side and two men came in carrying a black wooden bench with metal fittings around it. The bench had a place to kneel, a wide pad to lay across and a bar underneath to attach chains. Phryne kept Jack flush against her as she figured out what was about to happen.

Abby pulled Marcus close and whispered, "This is a public demonstration of the bench and most likely punishment for the misbehaving toy. After the demonstration, we should ask the young man if he knows where there might be more complacent toys."

Nodding in agreement, Marcus wrapped a firm arm around Abby and prepared to watch the humiliating practice of public spanking. The girl lay of her own accord across the bench and her wrists were bound to the bar beneath her. The young man raised the back of her dress till her buttocks were on display for everyone.

Turning to the audience, the young man held up a small wooden paddle, "I told Kitty that she would have five spankings for every time she forgot to call me master while we were playing. I have fifteen spankings to dish out. Who would like to help Kitty count?"

A few hands shot up and the master looked to each one before choosing a woman dressed only in her lingerie to come to the stage. She sat down cross legged under the bound woman’s head and gave her a little pat. The master raised his paddle and brought it down hard and fast across the woman's bottom, gaining a groan from her as she spat out the count.

"One master."

The spanking and counting continued, the woman only needing a nudge twice from the girl beneath her to keep counting. When it ended the woman rose with tears in her eyes and hugged her master.

"That was interesting," Marcus commented as the three people left the stage and the area was roped off once more.

"We are going to try and talk to that young master about where to find more compliant toys," Abby said to the others with a nod to where the couple currently held court.

Phryne gave a short nod, "We are headed for a drink."

Parting ways again, Marcus wrapped a hand around Abby's wrist and led her towards the gathering crowd. After a public spanking, it seemed everyone wanted to talk about form and technique with whoever performed but Marcus finally found them in front of the young master with his toy kneeling at his feet, nuzzling his leg in contented circles.

"That was quite a show," Marcus said with a smile.

The young master laughed, "You must be new. This is nothing to what she gets if she fights back,"

"I see," Marcus said with only a slight hitch to his voice, "And you are right that I am new to this club though I like what I've seen so far."

Holding out his hand, the young master said, "Welcome to our little getaway. I am Horus and this little thing is Kitty."

Marcus shook Horus' hand and nodded slightly to the young Kitty before continuing the conversation, "We were actually having a discussion about adding a little excitement to our play."

Horus cocked his head, motioning Marcus and Abby closer, "I take it you mean to add a third person?"

"You would guess correctly," Marcus confided in him and then leaned in to whisper, "I am thinking someone a little more subdued than this wild thing."

His gesture to Abby startled her but she recovered quickly and gave Horus a sly smile, "I'm feisty."

Horus' eyes gleamed, "I am sure I could break that out of you."

Marcus stepped in front of her, "I don't appreciate that kind of talk to what's mine."

Horus bowed, obviously pleased with Marcus' response, "I would feel the same way. Please accept my apology. As for a bit more complacency, you can always try Sally and Cord's toy shop. I haven't visited myself but I hear the selection is good."

"And who might they be?"

Horus pointed to where an older couple could be seen exiting a booth with a thin black leash trailing from Mr. Cord's hand to Sally's neck. It attached to a thick leather collar sparkling with crystal points. Marking the couple in her memory, Abby sidled up to Marcus and whispered in his ear.

"I think Phryne and Jack were talking to them earlier. We should see if they can get the location."

They took their leave of Horus and Kitty, letting others into their place to discuss paddle material, and searched out Phryne and Jack at the bar.

"We've hit on a possible lead," Marcus said in a low voice as Abby ordered another drink.

"Who?" Phryne asked.

"A Sally and Mr. Cord," Marcus told her, "We were told by the man who goes by Horus that they have a toy shop and the selection is good. Even if they aren't the kidnappers we are looking for, it will be good to shut them down."

Phryne agreed, "I'll go see if we can get a tour of the toy shop. I also want to get a better look at the back of this place. Even as big as it is, there seems to be a chunk of space missing from the floor plan."

"I'd prefer to come with you," Jack said frowning.

Phryne touched his cheek, "I would as well but one person sneaking around is already dangerous and I can be domineering and commanding without giving up the game."

This last was said with a smile before Phryne disappeared into the crowd and Abby watched the exchange with a pang of envy. Telling herself that it was to keep up appearances, she buried her head in Marcus' shoulder and held onto him as Jack's eyes followed Phryne across the room. Marcus didn't comment on Abby's sudden desire to be close and let her take what comfort she could in this strange and sometimes horrifying place. He saw a young woman walk by completely naked except for the red whip marks decorating the skin of her back and he held back his gasp with a drink of his whiskey.

"It's a little shocking the first time," Abby said with a shudder, "the first time my lover brought me here, I saw a person take knife cuts to his skin while he squirmed in pleasure. I almost threw up."

"You came back after that?"

"He wanted to and I thought I wanted what he wanted. I’ve since learned that though some light playing excites me, it's nothing compared to what those who walk in here crave."

"Were you ever spanked in public?" The question escaping him before he had a chance to realize the shock and intimacy of such an inquiry.

She shook her head, "I'll tell you that story when you tell me yours."

He smiled, "that sounds like a fair exchange."

Phryne came bouncing back, "They agreed to the tour but we need to get out of here now. I saw two men carting a box big enough for a person to fit into out the back and I can't shake the feeling that it's Jane."

They left as quickly as they could with Marcus paying for the drinks and Jack grabbing their coats. They raced through the tunnel as fast as they could without raising suspicion and Marcus took off running as soon as he hit the street. Jack followed after him with the two women cursing their heels as they brought up the rear. Reaching Hugh, they saw Dot sitting next to her husband, notebook at the ready.

"Hugh, follow us," Jack said as soon as they reached the car, Marcus too focused on loading his pistol to worry about who was giving the order. Phryne kicked her shoes off and slipped on a pair of boots in the time it took Marcus to load the two guns and hand one to Jack.

"Lead the way Phryne," Jack told her and she took off down the street.

Phryne led the three men to a little door cut into the side of the seemingly abandoned building. Looking around the area, she spotted the two men and their load turning a corner and sped up to catch them. Jack cursed under his breath and took off to catch her, slamming her into a wall as one of the men turned to check their passing. Phryne let out a sharp breath but didn't move till Jack let go and stepped back.

"You are supposed to be more careful," Jack whispered.

"I know Jack," Phryne said, "but it's Jane and she needs me."

"It might not be Jane," he said gently.

She shook her head and continued towards the two men, reaching up into her garter and pulling out a small gold handled pistol. Following and waiting till the men put their cargo down, Phryne stepped out of the shadows with Jack at her side to point her gun at the man closest to her.

"I suggest you leave that box where it is and walk away gentlemen," Phryne told them with a motion of her gun.

The bigger man sneered until Jack put up his own gun and took a step forward. With a glance at his partner, the man swore and backed away from the gun toting crazy people. He only managed to take a couple steps before Marcus and Hugh stepped out with guns trained and arrested both of them. Hugh stayed with the two cuffed men while Marcus joined Jack and Phryne around the box. Jack pried off the lid with Phryne's dagger and his lover cried out at the sight of Jane folded into the box, fast asleep.

"Jane!" Phryne cried, running her hands over the prone girl and crying in relief at finding her ward at last.

Jack reached into the box and lifted the drugged up girl into his arms, cradling her gently while Phryne wrapped her arms around both of them. Marcus left them to their reunion, leading Hugh and the two men away from the scene and depositing them into the police van. When Phryne and Jack appeared, the latter still carrying the young Jane, Abby's heart leapt with joy and she raced to embrace Phryne. The other woman laughed and twirled her around before joining in with Abby's tears.

"She's alive, but I don't know if she has been assaulted. We need to get her to Mac as soon as possible," Phryne said, wiping tears from her eyes and watching Jack place Jane in the back of the car and drape his long coat over her.

"I love that man," Phryne told the woman standing next to her, "and I always said I wasn't the forever type but he does make me wonder."

Abby smiled and wrapped herself in her thin shawl, "You fit together. Anyone can see that."

"You and Marcus seem to be drawing close," Phryne mentioned with a little smile, all of her excitement from the night and finding Jane making her talkative.

Abby glanced at her confused, "We were just playing a part."

Patting Abby on the back, Phryne leaned in, "That may be how it starts, but I don't see it ending that way. My advice is to just let it happen."

"I am sure he has no thought beyond solving this case," Abby retorted stiffly.

Phryne only gave her another squeeze before joining Jack and Dot in the car, the latter having slid under Jane's head to hold the girl tight. Abby waved as they drove off, unsure how to take Phryne's last words. Looking over at Marcus, she couldn't tell if the flutter in her stomach was due to the excitement or something a bit more amorous. Her night of escapades hit her all at once and Abby leaned against her car, completely exhausted and ready to head home. A large yawn broke across her face and Marcus walked over to relieve her of duty.

"I think you will be better off going home at this point Miss Griffin," he said, "I have to take these two back and book them before I can let Collins off the hook but you do not have to stay."

Giving in to her sleep deprived brain, Abby gave the gruff man a hug and bid Hugh goodnight before crawling into her car. She kept the window down so the cool air would keep her awake as she drove and arrived home in a state of panic.

_I hugged him. I haven't even been granted the familiarity of using his first name yet. Maybe he'll chock it up to the adventurous night. I can't believe I was so forward with him._

She shook her head to clear the dangerous thoughts but her mind soon drifted back to the excitement of the night, the heady danger of being in the club and surrounded by memories she had tried so hard to block out. A strange feeling to have a measure of safety next to someone she had only met a few days ago but it was like Marcus walked into that hospital room and held her attention with his formidable presence. Abby thought he might be feeling the electric sizzle, the magnetic pull, just as she did, but not knowing for sure held too much disaster.

Meanwhile, Marcus replayed the surprise in his head like he was at the pictures. Her touch caused more than a little lust to gather in his body but he knew how to control that aspect of himself. The comforting warmth of having her near was another thing all together and he wasn't sure he could control that part.

_She was just tired. It wasn't something special. It must have been all the excitement of the night._

His mind followed that thought till he'd banished the idea that someone like Miss Griffin could possibly be interested in him. Arriving at the station, he and Constable Collins threw the two arrested men into a jail cell to wait for questioning the next day.

"Alright Collins, go home. It's been a long day," Marcus said with a now signature sigh.

"Night sir," Collins said with a sharp jerk of his head and raced out the door, leaving Marcus to clean up and head towards his own house.


	8. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

Marcus’ thoughts drifted back to the events of that evening and the feel of Abby standing close to him through the whole night, her bravery in facing the club again, and her help in finding their first real lead. It wasn't right for her to be on his mind so much but as the night air hit his senses, Marcus found himself smiling to the sky on his walk home. Feeling light headed and strange, he threaded his way through the streets and once safely ensconced in his home, he allowed him mind to drift back to the club. Some aspects were terrifying, such as the whips and chains and public humiliation, an act only made more awkward by the conversation that followed, but the sight of Abby dancing with her head thrown back in utter delight stuck with him.

"There is something wrong with you Marcus," he told the empty house.

Deciding that thinking about the club would only borrow grief, Marcus headed for the kitchen to scrounge up the makings of tea and dinner. A knock at the door shook him from his tasks and he answered the door to see Miss Griffin standing in front of him, cradling a bottle of champagne in her arms and smiling.

"Hello Inspector," Abby said, keeping her smile in place and taking a step forward.

"What's happened?" He asked, his mind racing with disaster.

She shook her head, "Nothing is wrong, in fact, we had a win tonight and the girls are all asleep and I felt like celebrating. I thought I could join you if that's not too forward?"

His brow wrinkled, "You want to celebrate with me alone? This is highly inappropriate."

"That's what makes it fun," Abby said with a daring smirk and took another step closer, her bravery from the night still surged within her and she felt more reckless then she had in months.

He held back an answering smirk and backed up to let her into his house, "I'd ask how you figured out where I live but I have an inkling."

"Your inkling would be correct but don't judge him too harshly," Abby teased lightly, "He was a bit preoccupied with his wife."

Marcus smiled and brought her into the small dining room just off the kitchen, "I was throwing together a couple sandwiches and a brew, are you hungry?"

"I could eat," she said, setting the wine down on the small side table, "I don't think my housekeeper is very happy with me at the moment. She seems to think my house is too good for the girls and she's too good to look out for them. She didn't leave any food for me when I arrived home."

His hands were busy preparing the food and he focused on his task, "I suppose some people don't know any better."

Her blush spread through her whole body and Abby felt very grateful for his back to her so she could get herself under control. Compliments were easily given by most people in her life but one from Marcus felt special. She gave a quick thought that Phryne was right about their chemistry before working to bring back her composure. Her blush faded just as he turned and flashed a little smile her way.

"She isn't the nicest person and if I hadn't known her for most of my life," Abby continued, "I would have let her go years before. She feels like a staple now though, something that adds the right hint of frustration to my life."

A chuckle rumbled in his chest and Marcus turned with a tray laden with food, "Well, if she isn't feeding you then I will."

 _How does he have this much effect on me already?_ Abby thought with despair.

"Thank you Inspector."

  He brought the sandwiches stacked on a tea tray, steaming cups of the brew next to quarter cut sandwiches of ham and cheese as well as jam and butter.

"I wasn't sure which you would prefer," he told her with a shrug, "and please, call me Marcus. You are sitting in my favorite chair so we should move on to first names at this point."

Abby made to stand but Marcus waved her gesture off, "No, no, sit and eat."

"You must call me Abby then, it's only fair."

He lifted his cup of tea and saluted her before sipping the warm liquid and sighing. It had been a long day but sitting here with Miss Griff - Abby felt energizing. They talked as they ate, the wine poured soon after the first sandwiches were devoured and conversation came as easily as if they had known each other all their lives. Marcus felt himself relaxing into his chair and listening to her talk about her plans for the girls, her desire to help Jane, and what the future might hold now that she was back in the world. He didn't know the story behind her fade from society and it wasn't something she wanted to talk about so he steered the conversation to his first assignment in City South and how Hugh tried to solve the case without him to prove that he didn't need him. She laughed at the mishaps and the misunderstandings and he quickly grew attached to the sound.

**RING RING**

The sound of the phone made Abby jump but she didn't move as Marcus went to answer. She looked at her watch and gasped at the time. It was too late to be calling with good news and her heart pounded with fear.

"This is Marcus Kane."

"Sir," Hugh's voice sounded rough, "I just received a call from a Mrs. Carson. Maya is missing from the Griffin residence and the woman believes she's run away. I am on my way to the house now."

"I'll meet you there."

Turning back to where Abby sat, looking scared and close to panic, he shook his head, "Maya has gone missing. Hugh is headed to your house to investigate."

Abby stood immediately and gathered her things, "I am coming with you. It is way past time for me to be home in any case and with Maya missing the other girls will be scared."

He didn't object, knowing she was needed at home, and gathered his coat and hat. Opening the door, Marcus let Abby precede him and then made his way to her car.

"Are you riding with me?" Abby asked, her voice a little hesitant.

"If that's alright," he said, curious about her reaction but not willing to press when they had other matters to attend to, “I could walk to the station for a vehicle but this seems faster.”

Abby looked at her car and then back at him before waving him forward, "Yes, it's alright. Let's just get to my place."

The drive was uneventful with Abby's hands carefully placed and her eyes always scanning the road but it made Marcus more curious about what this woman had suffered that made her so fearful of driving.

_She drove herself without issue, perhaps it's my presence._

They raced up the steps of the Griffin house and found Hugh, Phryne, and Jack already gathered with the girls, handing out tea and biscuits to the distressed women. At the sight of Abby, Anya and Charlotte set their tea down and ran to hug her. Pulling them close, Abby looked at Phryne with a question in her eyes.

"It looks like she did run away and no one knows where she might have run off to," Phryne said in response, sipping from her own cup filled with something a bit more potent then tea.

Nodding her thanks, Abby sat the girls down on either side of her and accepted a cup of tea from Mrs. Carson along with a scowl.

"Thank you Mrs. Carson, I believe we can handle it from here," Abby said in the undebatable voice of one used to dismissing staff.

With the older woman gone, the girls gathered around Phryne and Abby while the three men took up various standing positions around the room. Looking to where Jack stood, so close to the door to be almost outside the room, she beckoned him closer and the girls made room for him to sit beside her. His smile of thanks at the accommodating ladies set them to giggles and Abby breathed a sigh of relief. If they were able to still play, then Maya's disappearance wasn't a traumatic one and it gave some truth to the idea that the poor girl ran away.

Marcus stepped forward and cleared his throat, "I know this might be hard but I do need someone to tell me exactly what happened between the time everyone went to bed to when you noticed Maya missing."

The remaining girls looked at each other before Anya finally spoke for the group.

"We went to bed after mandatory prayer with Mrs. Carson. Maya had been fighting with her over the rule, saying we should be able to decide for ourselves if we want to pray."

Abby frowned, "I didn't know she was doing that. It's not my rule,"

Marcus gave her a hard glare, "Please do not interrupt Abby."

Anya looked between the two adults before continuing, "Mrs. Carson sent Maya to bed early without her evening tea so we all stayed quiet. I room with Maya and when we were finally sent to bed, I sat up and talked with her for a bit about how talking to Abby might help and we shouldn't just let her dictate what we should do even though we live here. I fell asleep somewhere after ten but a noise from downstairs woke me up and that's when I noticed Maya wasn't in her bed. I assumed she went to get something to eat but when I looked for her, I couldn't see her anywhere. That's when I realized that the noise I heard was Maya leaving."

The girl bowed her head and tugged her legs closer to her chest. Marcus walked over and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's not your fault Anya, if she wanted to go then you couldn't have stopped her and if she was taken, then you might have been as well," he said gently and she nodded with a small smile.

"I don't think she ran away," Charlotte said quietly.

Looking over at small girl, Marcus asked, "What makes you say that?"

"She hated Mrs. Carson but she wanted to beat her. Mrs. Carson wants us all to leave so the only way Maya wins is by staying. Her personality doesn't like to lose."

Abby sighed, "First thing tomorrow, I will tell Mrs. Carson to find another place to work. I am sorry she has been so hard on you girls. I didn't think she had it in her to be quite that cruel."

Anya shrugged, "I was told not to come back home after my parents realized what had happened. Staying here with you was worth the trouble."

The other girls nodded but Abby couldn't dismiss their troubles so easily and she resolved to herself that Mrs. Carson would be gone by the end of the day tomorrow. Listening to the girls talk about what they had done that night, her anger almost forced her to Mrs. Carson's room to tell her right then and there that she was no longer needed. Logic won out however and when the interviews were complete, she gave each girl a hug before sending them back to bed.

“Please tell me Jane is alright,” Abby said as soon as the girls disappeared up the stairs.

Phryne nodded, “She’s alright and they hadn’t touched her thank goodness. Mac says she’ll sleep the drugs off and be right as rain tomorrow.”

“Oh that’s wonderful,” Abby said with a smile, “I am grateful for that at least.”

Jack gave Abby a pleased smile, “She’s going to be alright but we will still stay and help catch these crooks all the same. I don’t think we can abandon you now.”

“The help is appreciated,” Abby assured him as Marcus finished his note taking.

“I second that appreciation,” Marcus told them, “but it is late and we will need to be fresh for tomorrow’s search.”

Bidding goodbye to Abby and the inspector, Phryne and Jack left with their heads together in private conversation. Looking at Marcus and feeling her exhaustion, Abby knew she couldn't do another drive so late.

"Unless you want to catch a ride home with Phryne and Jack, you will have endure my hospitality tonight Marcus," Abby said, her voice thick with sleep, "I don't have the mind to drive you home at the moment."

Marcus nodded and gave a small smile, "I think I can live with that so long as you can live with a little scruff at your breakfast table tomorrow."

She smiled back, "I think I can handle that. I'll show you to your room."


	9. Death and Consequences

The next morning dawned bright and clear and Abby stretched out on her bed, listening to the sounds of the girls in the kitchen and a more masculine voice echoing among them. Getting dressed a fairly modest blue striped dress with cap sleeves and a wrap draped over her shoulder, Abby put her hair in a quick braid and gave a nod of approval. She looked ready for a day of searches and questions. Remembering her promise to the girls, Abby called for Mrs. Carson and sat at her desk to compose a letter. In it, she detailed the work Mrs. Carson could do as well as her personal views so that her next placement might suit her better. She didn't want the woman without work but she couldn't subject the girls to anymore cruelty. The older woman entered with a tight grip on a tea tray, mistaking Abby's call as a request for breakfast. "Please set that down Mrs. Carson," Abby said, her voice low and giving the game away slightly with its tone of disappointment.

"What is it Miss?"

Handing the letter to her long time housekeeper, Abby swallowed hard, "I am afraid this is where we part ways Mrs. Carson."

The older gasped, a blush coming to her cheeks at the obvious surprise, "It's not my fault that fallen woman ran away, surely you can't think that."

"No, I don't think you made Maya run away," Abby said, her voice harder now, "it's your treatment of them that has me anxious to dismiss you. It's a good reference though I couldn't shy away from how your personal views may encroach on your duties."

Any protests Mrs. Carson might have made were drowned out by the ringing of the phone. Abby nodded at her former housekeeper and went to answer her own phone while the woman collected herself. Anya stood staring at the phone when Abby arrived but made no move to pick up the handle. Abby did so, shooing the girl away with a smile.

"Griffin Residence, Miss Griffin speaking."

"Miss Griffin, I was wondering if Inspector Kane might be there," Collins said through the receiver.

"He is currently eating breakfast, can this wait?"

"I am afraid not. If you could tell him that he needs to get to Flinders Lane as soon as possible, it would be much appreciated."

"I will, thank you Hugh."

Marcus walked up behind her with a plate of toast in his hand and a worried expression on his face.

Giving him a small smile, Abby made her way upstairs as she talked, "My food is upstairs. I am going to grab some toast before heading out. Collins says you are needed at Flinders Lane and I am not about to be left behind."

"I wouldn't dream of it Abby," he said in response before stuffing his last bit of bread into his mouth and gathering his things.

Soon enough the two were on the road to Flinders Lane and when they arrived, it was to a solemn Collins and a pinched face Miss Fisher.

"What is it?" Abby asked, afraid that she already knew the answer.

"It's Maya," Phryne said in a soft sympathetic voice, "I'm afraid she's dead."

Abby looked to where a white sheet draped over a very human looking figure lying on the ground and held her hand to her mouth to stop the whimper of grief trying to escape. Marcus pressed his hand into her shoulder in sorrow before joining Collins at Maya's body.

"What are you preliminary findings Collins?" Marcus asked as he pulled back the sheet to look for himself.

"She's been beaten severely and her neck shows sign of strangulation but to be honest sir, there is so much damage I think it will take the coroner to sort out what her actual cause of death is."

Marcus nodded, coming to the same conclusion after his brief examination. The area around the body looked to be swept clean and as he surveyed the surroundings, he felt a chill run up his back. The door across the street was the back exit from the devious club they'd scouted yesterday. It didn't feel like a coincidence that Maya would be left here for them to find. Taking a casual glance to where Phryne and Abby stood, Jack now joining them, Marcus also eyed the people standing behind the trio, hoping to recognize a face in the crowd. He caught a glimpse of a long gray coat disappearing around the corner but none of the faces jumped out as familiar. Walking over to where Jack and Phryne stood on either side of a clearly distraught Abby, Marcus spoke low and quick.

"We need to remove her as quickly as possible. I don't think this spot was chosen at random since it's so close to where we chased the two men carrying Jane last night. I think our culprits want us to know that they know who we are."

Abby took a long swallow and nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. Jack took a loop around the block but the entire area has been cleared of people. Since this is a mostly deserted street and usually full of people looking for shelter in the night, it's odd."

"Maybe I can get some answers," Phryne said, pointing to where a thin girl stood at an open doorway.

Jack headed around the back without a word from Phryne and Abby was struck again at their ability to read each other's wants. Looking at Marcus, she leaned against him and watched Collins direct two of the junior constables into picking up Maya and placing her in the van. She thought after Jake, nothing could hurt as bad as watching him get carted away for burial but this felt like more than grief and pain, it felt like failure; failure to protect Maya even in her own house and a sense that she might fail the others in the same way.

"You are not to blame Abby," Marcus said, "just as this isn't Anya's fault. There was no way we could have predicted this so don't make this your burden to shoulder."

She didn't say anything, her mind too full of anguish to articulate but her squeeze to his arm let him know that his words were appreciated. Marcus found himself proud of her strength, a thought that wouldn't have crossed his mind the first time they met and he wondered at his serious misjudgment of the woman currently straightening and pulling herself back together. They weren't Jack and Phryne, two souls clenched so tight around that it would take a force like God to break them apart, but they weren't strangers anymore and something more than friends. He shook his head, deciding not to dwell on suppositions while there were still the kidnappings and now the murder to solve.

Walking up to the wary Mary, Phryne put on her friendliest smile and tried for a casual greeting, "Hello Mary, how is your grandmother today?"

"Did Jane really get nabbed?" The girl asked, blunt enough to throw even Phryne off her strategy.

Readjusting for the forthright question, Phryne nodded, "yes, Jane went missing the night she came here to talk you into moving someplace safer."

"Is she alright?"

"She is shaken by the experience but we found her before bodily harm could come to her, a blessing I will be thankful of for the rest of my life."

She hadn't meant to put so much emotion into that last sentence but Phryne recalled the overwhelming sense of relief when Mac announced that Jane had not been touched. She gathered her ward into her arms and cried with her until Jack finally pulled them apart and suggested food before any more tearful celebrations.

Mary looked equal parts relieved and ashamed but she motioned Phryne closer, "Come inside miss? I think it's time I stop listening to grandmother."

Waving at Abby and Marcus, Phryne entered the building and waited for her companions to join her. Jack was already in the house, having slipped in the back but Mary didn't seem to mind. She took them to a tiny table with three mismatched chairs and a small three legged stool around it. Abby and Phryne each took a seat with Jack and Marcus taking positions beside them and all were facing the small girl with her scared face but determined eyes.

"The first time they came to the house, they brought presents and said they were friends, here to look out for their friends. Grandmother liked that, the idea that these beautiful people were her friends and she invited them back whenever they wanted. They came back again and again, with presents of food and sometimes even money. I wasn't allowed to sit with them but I listened from my room as much as I could. That's how I found out that they were taking girls found wandering and drugging them and..."

Phryne reached out and touched Mary's hand, causing the girl to jump, “it's alright Mary, we know what's been happening to these girls. Keep going."

Mary nodded but didn't let go of Phryne's hand, "Grandmother was bein' paid to keep quiet and ta clean up the mess caused by the grabs. I asked her about it and she got so angry, saying if she didn't do this then they would take me and couldn't I see she was protecting me. She might have thought that but I think she enjoyed the extra drinking money as well. I'm not afraid for myself anymore though and I am sorry Jane was grabbed because of me."

Phryne gave the girl's hand a squeeze, "I think I will blame your grandmother and not you Mary. Can you give us a description of these friends?"

"Yeah, a man and a woman, youthful but mean. He was tall, blond hair, blue eyes, and his mouth smiled crooked like he had a scar pulling at the lip. The woman was small, blond, brown eyes, and she always wore this string of pearls on a leather strap around her neck."

Abby and Marcus looked at each other and said, "Horus and Kitty."

Phryne tilted her head in confusion, "We know these people?"

"They were at the club, they gave the…ah, public demonstration," Marcus said delicately though his face still flushed.

Jumping out of her seat, Abby thanked Mary before rushing back to her car, Marcus, Phryne, and Jack close on her heals. 

"Wait Abby," Marcus called out, "where are you headed?"

Turning around, Abby waited for the three to catch up.  "I knew I recognized Horus from somewhere. I have a photo from many years ago, taken while I was still with Thelonious and it's of the first outside gathering of the club. If I can find that photo, we may be able to figure out who Horus and Kitty really are."

"We can meet you there," Phryne said but Marcus held up his hand.

"I need you and Jack to get to the coroner and find out Maya's cause of death. We can meet at the station hopefully with photo in hand."

The four broke apart to complete their assignments though Phryne shouted over her shoulder, "We do make an excellent team you two!"

Marcus waved in acknowledgment and joined Abby in her vehicle. She took off in a screech of tires and Marcus gripped at the side of the car. Looking at him in horror, Abby slowed down and kept a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel for the rest of the trip. Her heart at last calmed as they pulled into her driveway but she took a few moments to lean her head against the wheel to further relax."

"Are you alright?"

Looking to her left, she saw Marcus breathing heavy with concerned eyes and she shook her head, "Not at the moment but I will be."

"Sometimes talking about it helps Abby," he said and the knowledge in his eyes captured her as swiftly as a fisherman's net. Without stopping to question it, Abby talked.

"I was married once, in Darwin though no one here knows it. We were young and wildly mad about each other. Jake had a million plans and ideas about our future and we wanted to take the place by storm. We were on our way home from a party to celebrate Jake's acceptance into an engineering fellowship and I was driving since Jake left the party three sheets to the wind. I didn't see the other car broken down in the middle of the road until it was too late. We hit at full speed. I survived. Jake died on the way to the hospital. Everyone we knew in Darwin blamed me, saying that I shouldn't have been driving, that as a woman I shouldn't have been behind the wheel, that I killed him."

"So you had to leave and start over," he said, not a question but a statement.

Abby nodded, "I went to the only place I could think of where I would have no attachments and Mrs. Carson came with me, agreeing to call me Miss Griffin as if it wasn't my married name. I met Thelonious a year later, a miracle in itself because I was a few locks short of being a recluse and I let him drag me from my sorrow into that club. It took another three months to get away from his toxicity but I was determined not to fall apart again. I got back to dancing and driving though it still scares me to drive with a passenger."

"You survived," Marcus said with respect echoing in his statement, "I know a group of girls who are very grateful that you did. Even if you can't help Maya beyond the apprehension of her killer, Charlotte, Harper, and Anya still need you."

Her smile was wide even with tears shining in her eyes, "Yes, and they need me to get in there and find that picture."

She reached over and placed her hand on top of his, giving it a squeeze, "Thank you Marcus."

He felt embarrassed by the emotional sentiment but gave her a smile and walked around to help her out of the car. The house was heavy with silence as they entered and shrugged out of their jackets. The sound of racing steps rang through the halls as the girls registered the return of their caretaker. Anya reached the parlor first, followed by Charlotte with Harper bringing up the rear, her movements still slow as her body recovered.

"Take your seats girls," Abby said with a wave to the couch, "I have some unfortunate news."

The girls sat and held on to each other as Abby gave the news that Maya was dead. Their faces turned pale and Anya's face dripped with tears but they didn't say a word as Abby relayed what they learned and what she was looking for. Asking for their help was a gamble but she hoped having a purpose would provide an outlet for their sorrow.

The hunt started in the parlor, the girls spreading out and flipping through books and letters while Abby retired to her room and looked through her desk and personal items. Marcus found himself in the kitchen, and sensing that Abby wouldn't appreciate him looking through her things, he set about making tea and finding food for the search party. His mind drifted back to Abby's retelling of her move to Melbourne, all the things she suffered to be here now with him, helping him solve a case and taking care of the victims as her own daughters. He'd thought her an empty headed socialite when they first met yet she was such a far cry from that impression and he found her intriguing.

Not to mention beautiful, he thought as he spread jam on the pieces of toast in front of him. Looking down at his work, Marcus smiled and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Abby asked from the doorway, leaning her small frame against it as she watched him.

He looked up and kept his smile in place, "I am a Detective Inspector for the City South Police Station and three girls and their guardian are searching this house for evidence while I make tea. I am not quite sure where to put that in my list of things I never thought would happen."

Abby chuckled, "You could have joined the search, it's not like I have a basement full of secrets."

"I didn't want to intrude on your privacy any more than I already have."

She didn't laugh as a dangerous feeling of warmth and excitement swept through her. Her smile changed and Marcus felt his heart race as she gave him a look so charged with emotion that the desire to kiss her overwhelmed him. Standing up, he walked over slowly, giving her time to make a gesture or a move to indicate he wasn't welcome but she didn't more. She smiled that intoxicating smile and raised her head higher.

"I found it!"

Whatever might have happened disappeared in those three words and the two adults rushed into the parlor to see Charlotte holding up the photograph and grinning.

"Good job Charlotte. Let’s take a look," Abby said, gesturing for the photo.

The photo wasn't in the best of conditions but what Abby really wanted was the list of names Thelonious had written on the back to preserve the moment. She sent up a silent prayer before flipping the photo over and reading over the list. The sight of the words from left to right written at the top of the photo brought tears of joy to Abby’s face. The simple words were followed by a counting of eight names, including Abigail Griffin and Thelonious Jaha. The last two people in the photo, standing on the far right were Horus and his girl of the year. Her name wasn't important; she'd be long gone by now, his name -

"Gibson, M.J." Abby read to the group and Marcus grimaced at the familiar last name.

"Gibson, you mean as in Michael James Gibson?" He asked, "as in wrapped in parchment and delivered to your door Gibson?"

Abby glanced at his face, "And that's bad because?"

"Arresting a Gibson will shock this town right out of its stockings."

Charlotte giggled and Marcus blushed at his outburst. He needed to get down to the station and send out a team to round up this Michael Gibson and bring him in for questioning before the rest of that family figured out what was happening.

"Are you coming with?" Marcus asked, looking at Abby expectantly.

"You couldn't keep me away," she said and turned to the girls now all gathered in the parlor, "Marcus made tea and sandwiches in the kitchen so go enjoy and stay here. I don't want anyone stepping out of this house until I come back with word of this man's capture."

"Yes Miss Abby," Anya answered, her voice enough for the other two who wandered into the kitchen.

Marcus held the door, Abby grabbed her coat, and they were off to the station with their evidence shining like a beacon on the sea.

_Please let this all be over._


	10. Catching Trouble

The quiet station echoed with the sound of Abby's shoes clicking across the floor and Collins came rushing out to the counter at the distinctive sound.

"Welcome back," the constable said with a grin, "Jack and Phryne are in the interrogation room with those two thugs we caught with Jane if you want to join them."

Marcus frowned but didn't make a move to the occupied room. Setting Abby's photo on the counter instead, he wrote down the names of all the people on the back and handed the list to Collins.

"Track down as many of these people as you can over the phone and see if you can get a firm answer on where Michael Gibson might be doing business these days," he told the nodding constable and then turned to see Phryne and Jack exiting the back room.

"Did you learn anything useful?" He asked, hoping his irritation at being left out of the interrogation wasn't read in his voice.

Phryne apologized, proving him wrong, "I am sorry but once we had the cause of Maya's death, retrieving information from those two specimens of evolutionary failure seemed the next logical step. The coroner says Maya died from massive internal bleeding, likely from the amount of damage done to her midsection while they beat her."

A sound of horror from Abby had the other woman at her side in an instant, "Oh Abby, I wasn't thinking. You must know I wasn't trying to shock you. This place brings out the detective in me."

Abby shook her head and gave a weak smile, "I am alright. A little warning would have been nice but by all means, continue please."

Jack took over the conversation, "There isn't much else from the coroner other than the cause of death. There were obvious signs of sexual assault but no drugs in her system so they certainly planned on killing her."

Phryne gave Abby a small one armed hug as Jack delivered the rest of the coroner’s report and tried not to think about the horrors this girl must have faced before she died. Abby felt a little sick from the list of injuries but held it together, thinking of the other girls and how she had to be brave for them.

"Did you find out anything from the goons?" Marcus asked and Jack sighed.

"From what they told us, they just did the deliveries to various locations. Someone would come grab the box but they never saw his face. They say they didn't even know what was in the box and that they were chosen for their discretion. I don't know if I believe them but until we catch this guy, there's not much evidence to the contrary."

"Then we are still on square one," Abby said with a shake of her head, "what do we do now?"

"Perhaps I can help?" Collins said from the corner, a list in his hand and an excited look on his face.

"Did you find an address?"

"I found three," Collins said, "apparently while this guy seems a ghost, he leaves plenty of disgruntled friends in his wake. I have a storage facility, a house that I assume is where he lives, and a small cottage outside the city."

Abby could have kissed the young constable and Phryne actually did, planting a red lip print on his cheek while he blushed to match the shade of lipstick.

Events progressed quickly at Collins' announcement. The foursome decided on the storage facility as the most likely space to hold the girls but they wanted to check the other properties first.

"Collins, round up a couple of constables and stake out the storage facility," Marcus ordered, "I want eyes on every door."

Talking amongst themselves, Phryne and Jack chose the main house as their destination.

"Even if he isn't there, we can question the staff and see if there's anything we missed," the vibrant woman said and Marcus agreed with her.

Giving Abby a quick hug and dropping something into her bad, Phryne tugged on Jack's arm and they hurried to her car, speeding off in a squeal of tires.

"That leaves us with the cottage," Marcus said, turning to find Abby standing closely behind him.

"Then let's get going, "she said with a fierce smile, "I hope he's there."

"Feeling a little savage dear?"

"My girls are still scared to sleep Marcus and it's all this man's, this monsters fault," Abby told him even as her smile softened, "and I am "dear" now?"

Marcus blushed but smiled back, "Oh maybe, if you think it suits."

It was Abby's turn to blush and as they walked out of the station, his hand on her back felt like a brand against her skin. She didn't remember much of the car ride to the cottage, her mind a confusing blur of rage at the man who'd hurt her charges and excitement at the strange relationship building with the man sitting next to her. From bickering when they first met, the surprising discovery that there was more to each other than stereotypical nonsense, to this dance of flirtation and comfort. She wondered at the draw, so sudden and all-encompassing when she thought never to feel such things again.

"It's just up the road," Marcus whispered to Abby, breaking her out of her mental dialogue, "We'll park her and advance on foot."

She followed his lead, getting out of the car and crouching behind the hedges surrounding the little house. It looked charming and innocent with its white paint, fancy pink and yellow trim, brightly colored flowers at the windows, and a quaint vegetable garden with high growing peas in the front yard. Abby felt a chill crawl up her spine but pushed down her fear with as much false bravado as she could muster.

"I can circle around back and see if there's a back door," Abby said.

"It's too dangerous, we should stick together," Marcus countered.

"I have a gun though," Abby told him, pulling out the heavy object Phryne had dropped into her purse before leaving.

Marcus stared at the sight of Abby holding a pistol like she knew how to use it, "I am not sure that's a good idea."

Abby shook her head, "we don't have time to argue Marcus. I will take the back, you take the front and even though the chances of him being here are slim, I will be careful."

Without waiting for his response, Abby slipped out from behind him and headed around to the back. She couldn't really fault him for trying to protect her but she wasn't about to be treated like glass. Skirting the edge of the well-tended lawn, Abby circled to the rear of the cottage and smiled at the sight of a covered porch and a pink trimmed door. There was movement inside, shadows moving across windows, and Abby moved in to cover the exit as Marcus opened the front door.

"Don't move."

The voice came from Marcus' left and he edged his eyes over to see Michael Gibson holding a large pistol pointed at his head.

"I wasn't sure who would be stupid enough to come after me, but I had a feeling you might be involved," Michael said with a sneer.

"We know who you are now, you can't escape."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong officer," he said waving the gun, "I think I can convince whoever you brought for backup to let me go in exchange for your life. Now, hands in the air."

Marcus cursed but did as he was told, the gun looking menacing in the low light of the cabin and Michael looking spooked as a horse in snake country. Praying that Abby would stay hidden, Marcus kept his eyes on Michael and tried to distract the obviously panicking man.

"You are a very sick man Michael, you need help," Marcus said, keeping Michael focused on him.

Michael laughed, "You think you know anything about me?"

"What's happening Master?"

Marcus jumped a bit at the unexpected voice and it took every bit of willpower not to try and turn to see who was speaking. Michael didn't need more reason to try and shoot him. Hoping he could stall long enough for Phryne and Jack to come investigate, he greeted the unknown woman behind him.

"Hello ma'am," he greeted, "Michael and I are having a little chat about procuring some help for his current state."

Coming to stand next to Michael, Marcus saw Kitty lean forward and lick the older man on his chin before sitting at his feet. The display felt wrong, like a texture of slime across his tongue.

"Do we have another playmate for me? The other one didn’t last as long as I’d hoped."

Michael kept the gun pointed at Marcus but used his other hand to slap Kitty across the head, "I told you to wait in the room!"

She yelped at the slap but didn't move and Marcus saw the glint of deranged madness in her eyes. The fact that she was insane didn't surprise him as much as it might have before the club. Looking into Michael's eyes however, the detective didn't see a glimmer of madness, only entitlement.

"You thought since those girls were on the street, no matter what they were doing, they were for the taking," Marcus accused, no longer caring about his predicament.

Abby heard Marcus spit words at the man holding a gun to his head and winced. Her hiding place wasn't so well covered that she could risk drawing more attention to herself but she desperately wanted to help Marcus. Her hesitation lasted a fraction too long and the next sound in the room was the crack of a gunshot.

Michael cocked the gun and pointed it back at Marcus, the detective now crouched on the floor and holding his wounded leg, "I think it best that you keep quiet from now on Detective Kane. I wouldn't want to shoot the other leg and have to carry my hostage out of here."

Abby stood and pointed her own gun and Michael, "Put it down now."

The big man turned and stared in disbelief at the small woman currently pointing a pearl handled pistol at him.

"Oh come now, you can't expect me to be scared," Michael said with a malicious grin, "I doubt a little sheila like you is capable of firing that monster."

Abby didn't move but directed her attention to her bleeding man on the floor, "Are you going to be alright?"

He nodded, "so long as I get medical attention at some point today, I should be alright. He hit muscle."

She could feel her arm muscles protesting the unfamiliar strain but she kept the gun steady on Michael and stepped closer, "put your gun down."

"How about you put your gun down and the next bullet doesn't go in his head," Michael taunted.

"If you kill a police officer, you are not getting out of this town alive," Abby whispered fiercely, "you'll sign your death warrant."

Kitty giggled, "cops aren't real people. And Daddy Gibson likes having the best lawyers."

Giving Kitty any attention seemed like a bad idea so Abby kept her focus on Michael and the pistol he currently pointed at Marcus' head. She shook with fear and adrenaline, her heart hammering as Michael fingered the trigger on his gun and licked his lips in anticipation.

"Maybe we can take her with us Kitty," the big man said, "I like the spirited ones even if everyone else doesn't want a struggle."

Another giggle from Kitty and Michael grinned. The standoff became almost unbearable, the gun in Abby's hand drooping with the effort of holding it out and aimed.

"See there miss, you couldn't shoot me if you wanted to," Michael sneered, "it's not in a woman's nature."

"Well maybe not Abby's but it certainly is in mine."

Abby could have wept at the sound of Phryne's voice behind her. Michael turned pale at the sight of two more people pointing weapons at him.

"Drop the gun or I will drop you," Jack said and Michael backed away, his hands in the air.

A second gunshot went off in the house and Abby dropped her pistol immediately. The round buried itself Michael's upper thigh and he howled at the pain. Phryne looked at Abby who looked ghostly white but triumphant.

"Did you mean to do that darling?"

"He shot Marcus, I thought he was going to try again," Abby said with conviction.

"And I will pretend I didn't see that," Jack quipped from behind Phryne.

"I second that, also, does anyone have a bandage?" Marcus questioned from his position on the floor.

Phryne had her gun trained on Kitty, the girl currently mewling in the corner and trying to pet at Michael while Jack shackled him, so Abby searched the cottage's facilities and came back with a roll of white bandage material.

"Try to hold still Marcus," Abby requested and the Inspector pulled up his pant leg to where the bullet sat in his thigh.

"It's been a little while but I still remember the drill," Marcus offered with a small smile..

His eyes flared with pain as she used a square to wipe away blood around the wound but he gritted his teeth and kept still through the process. Gazing at her with fondness as Abby tied off the bandage, Marcus pressed a hand to hers and squeezed.

"I am glad you are alright, but you should have stayed hidden," Marcus told her.

She shook her head, "When I saw him shoot you, I just couldn't let you be alone."

His smile deepened, "Next time I'll try not to get shot."

"I would appreciate it. I don't think I'm cut out to chase criminals," Abby confided with a tilt of her head.

Marcus chuckled, "Well I find you quite capable Miss Griffin."

Phryne watched the interaction with a smug smile on her face even as her gun never wavered from his position on the strange Kitty.

"Jack, see if there's a phone," Phryne said, "we need to get Collins here with the wagon."

When he didn't answer, Phryne looked around and shook her head with a smile as Jack waved the headset of the phone at her.

Giving Abby and Marcus an approving look, Phryne unwound her scarf and walked over to Michael, "You are lucky this scarf holds no sentimental value to me or I would simply leave you to bleed. Right now though, let’s keep you alive long enough to see the noose."

The big man cried out as she tightened the scarf around his leg, "you can't treat me like this!"

"Watch me," Phryne said with a glint of steel in her voice, "give me a reason and I'll shoot the other leg,"

Collins soon arrived with the wagon and a set of shackles for Kitty, the two culprits loaded into the back with a little shove for each. Abby supported Marcus into the back of Phryne and Jack's car, unwilling to let go until she was sure he wouldn't move around until they reached the hospital.

"I'll be right behind you," Abby told Phryne as the other woman hopped into the driver’s seat, "please be careful."

Phryne gave her a wink, "I won't let anything happen to your inspector till you join us Miss Griffin."

Marcus blushed, Abby blushed, and Jack laughed as the Hispano took off towards the city.

Meeting up with Marcus at the hospital, Abby was treated to the odd sight of Dr. McMillan and Phryne backing Jack into a corner while Marcus lay giggling on the bed. Walking over to the bed, Abby took a seat and grabbed on of his hands.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"The doctor took the bullet out, gave me something for the pain, and I feel wonderful," Marcus told her with a wide smile.

"How much did she give you?" Abby wondered as Marcus brought her hand to his lips, kissing it twice before leaning back on his pillow.

"You are so beautiful," he told her, his eyes glittering with adoration.

"Quite a bit then," Abby concluded, "You should sleep Marcus, and hope the Lord wipes this incident from your mind."

"I couldn't forget you if I tried," Marcus said in earnest, earning him a smile and a blush to her cheeks.

He patted her hand and tried to press a kiss to the back of it before a wave of exhaustion hit. His face went slack as he fell asleep and Abby tucked his arm under the blanket. Seeing her patient finally asleep, Dr. McMillan walked over to greet Abby.

"He'll be fine Miss Griffin," the doctor said, "I think your inspector here is a little sensitive to my pain medication."

Looking over where Phryne and Jack were still in the corner, intently discussing something, Abby whispered, "What's that all about?"

"Jane mostly," Mac said with a huff, "Inspector Robinson isn't that keen on the idea of Jane going to Sydney with Phryne and him once this case is wrapped up. Frankly, I think he's being stubborn and unreasonable but then again that's why he works so well with Phryne."

Jack's arm around Phryne and his loud sigh of defeat gave answer to who won the argument and Abby smiled at the pair reconciling before leaning back in the chair to rest. She felt as if she could sleep for days.

"You should go home and rest. As soon as he wakes up, I'll be sending him home," Dr. McMillan told her and Abby groaned.

"That requires moving again."

"Don't worry dear, we will get you home," Phryne offered with a grin, "you need to let all those girls know we've caught that disgusting man and his insane accomplice."

The thought of telling her charges they would at last be safe filled Abby with enough energy to accept the ride with grace but her quick decision was soon regretted as the car careened through the streets with Phryne at the wheel. Not knowing exactly how to tell the happily speeding woman to slow down, Abby closed her eyes and tried to pretend she wasn't scared out of her wits. It was tempted her nature to let Phryne know exactly what her driving did to her nerves but upon seeing her house in the distance, Abby's thoughts drifted to the happy reunion about to take place and all she wanted was a cup of tea and her girls around her.

She gave Phryne and Jack a swift farewell, mounting the steps at a run and barging into the house with a cry of "Hello" on her lips. Her charges awaited her in the parlor and Abby swept in with a grin on her face.

"We have him and his helper in custody," she told the waiting girls to various reactions of glee.

Charlotte wept and ran to Abby's arms, Anya cheered, and Harper sat on the sofa smiling and hugging her knees. The weeping turned to laughing and dancing with Anya joining in and Harper clapped her hands to the other girl’s antics. When they finally calmed down, Abby gave them each a hug and went to make dinner.

"Where is Inspector Kane?" Anya asked, following her to the kitchen to help, "I would have thought him eager to share this news with us."

Harper and Charlotte appeared at the door and their faces held the same curiosity as Anya's.

Abby smiled at her charges attachment to the gruff inspector, "Marcus is in the hospital getting patched up."

At everyone's gasps she reassured them, "He's alright! He took a bullet to his thigh but Dr. McMillan took it out with ease. He's sleeping now due to medication but I am sure he will try to stop by tomorrow."

The rest of the night passed in a glorious gala of food, drink, music, and laughter. At last the excitement of the day settled on Abby like a fog and she retreated to her room for rest. Thinking back on her day, Abby marveled at how well she'd coped under the circumstances. When she thought about being at the cottage with Marcus at gunpoint, she shivered in fear and wrapped her robe tighter around her body.

 _We are safe now_ , Abby thought, her mind relieving the horror of Marcus being shot and her own attempt to make Michael Gibson lay down his weapon.

 _Marcus is recovering, the girls are safe,_ She chanted in her head till her heart slowed.

Marcus Kane, his very name stopped her shivers and replaced them with warmth spreading through her like sunlight. At the start of this travesty, when he had so coldly brushed off her attempts at answers, she would have thought the man incapable of bending or improvising but he surprised her with the depths of his character as well as his ability to connect to her charges. Being interviewed by the police, not an enjoyable experience for anyone, he made a little easier and the girls trusted him faster than Abby would have reckoned. At last, Abby felt herself drawn to another, a man she felt secure and comfortable with, and a man who bore honor like a shield around him. She drifted off to sleep with a smile at the memory of him calling her beautiful in his drugged state.


	11. Forging a New Tomorrow

Harper opened the door to Marcus' knocking and eagerly let the limping man inside, "We were just sitting down to breakfast sir, if you would like to join us?"

Marcus accepted graciously and with a smile at the oddness of the situation, settled gratefully on a chair while Anya poured tea and Charlotte spooned eggs onto everyone's plate. When Abby joined them, she gave a giggle at the large man in the center of the room, eating breakfast and trying to follow the normal chatter of her charges.

"Good morning everyone," she called from the doorway and Marcus tried to stand at her entrance, "oh no Marcus, sit down. Your leg must be giving you pain and I wouldn't want you to cause further harm to yourself. I am impressed you were able to make it here without assistance."

"I am nothing if not impressive," Marcus said, setting the girls to giggling as he winked.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning for being shot," Abby huffed in jest, her eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth.

Marcus swallowed another bite of toast and nodded, "this case is over except for the trial, Miss Fisher and Detective Inspector Robinson will be departing shortly for Sydney once more, and once I am cleared for duty, things around Melbourne can get back to normal. I am exceedingly happy."

Abby grinned, "I am sure not everything will be back to normal Inspector."

His confused look made her giggle as if a school girl herself and his blush charmed her more than sweet words ever could have.

"Of course," Marcus offered, at last following her meaning, "a few changes would not be unwelcome."

Her answering laugh set off the whole table and Marcus felt his whole world rock on its axis as Abby sat down on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly in front of the whole table.

"That's for calling me beautiful yesterday and for not dying," Abby whispered in his ear.

"And if such things happened every day?" He asked, a little short of breath but dangerously bold.

She kissed him again, her lips sweet and delicate against his mouth.

"You are sure to be rewarded."

When he kissed her, his hand wrapping around the back of her head to pull her close, the table erupted into whistles and foot stomps and Abby forgot all about caution. Here with her girls, all helping with the house and brightening her very world, with Marcus, so steadfast and sure that she fell into him without a thought, her house felt more like home than ever before.

Breakfast was a sweet affair with her charges teasing and Marcus trying to finish his food with a little dignity. Leaving the girls to clean up the kitchen, Abby took Marcus' hand and led him limping into the parlor. She set him down on her sofa and returned with cups of coffee.

"Have you any more news of the case?" Abby asked, brimming with curiosity.

Before he could speak, another knock sounded at the door and this time Charlotte answered with all the gravity of a well-trained butler. Abby bit her lip to keep from smiling as Charlotte announced Miss Fisher and Detective Inspector Robinson before leaving them at the parlor entrance.

"Hello again," Phryne said with an all-encompassing gesture, "I had hoped to beat Inspector Kane here but alas, I don't rise as early as the heart."

Marcus stuttered, considered his answer, and settled for taking Abby's hand and sipping from his coffee cup. The look of approval from the spirited woman did much to ease his discomfort. When Charlotte reentered the room with coffees for her guests, Abby had them seated on the sofa across from Marcus and her, ready to discuss the final information about the case.

Phryne began the discussion, "We interviewed the Gibson staff after the arrest and found out that our Kitty is actually a Corina Brown who recently moved here from Perth when her parents discovered that she had been using the family stables for dalliances. The natures of these dalliances were violent and often involved hurting others as well as herself. They disowned her and she escaped to Melbourne where Michael Gibson waited."

"They were destructively symbiotic with each other," Jack continued, "but when money became an issue, Daddy Gibson being very tight with his purse strings, they began the kidnapping and selling business."

Marcus kept his hand firmly in Abby's as he continued, "At first, they were grabbing girls off the street that they knew to be homeless but their clients weren't willing to spend much money on girls who were known street urchins. They knew if they grabbed anyone high profile, they ran the risk of investigation so they stuck to those living clean but on the outskirts."

"They thought if they stuck to those with little to their name, no one would care that they were being mistreated," Abby concluded with a shudder.

"Exactly," Phryne said, "And not killing their victims meant that no one in the police force could spend much manpower in pursuit. I'd say they never bargained for Inspector Kane and Miss Griffin."

Marcus grinned at the compliment and went on with his report, “While Gibson was the mastermind behind the kidnappings, we do believe it was Corina who killed Maya. Her ramblings seem to indicate that Gibson kept Corina’s murderous tendencies on a short leash until there was a danger of being found out.”

"The final nail in their coffin being the kidnapping of Jane," Jack told them with a fierce grimace.

Abby raised her cup to that and Phryne gave Jack's knee a squeeze of comfort while Marcus cleared his throat.

"Speaking of Miss Jane, are you taking her back with you?"

Phryne nodded, "Yes, it's bound to be an interesting experience but I think time away from Melbourne will be good for her."

"So long as we can keep our attention on finding Sydney’s serial killer," Jack cautioned, earning him a pinch from Phryne but he only kissed her cheek and took another sip of coffee.

"When does your train leave?" Abby asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Jack said, "we have a bit of packing to do for Jane so we shouldn't stay much longer."

"We really should be going," Phryne agreed, setting down her cup, "as much as I have adored working with the two of you, we really need to make sure Sydney's streets are safe as well."

Abby stood and walked them to the door, letting Phryne put her arm around her as Jack fetched their jackets.

"So, finally decided to make that happen?" Phryne said with a wink.

Abby laughed, "I don't know if I could have stopped it if I tried."

The other woman laughed with her, "It sneaks up on you doesn't it?"

"And apparently quite quickly," Abby offered.

Jack came back to the door and simply cocked his head at the two women giggling against each other. Making up his mind not to ask, Jack handed Phryne her jacket and gave Abby a firm handshake.

"Once this mess in Sydney is cleaned up, we'll be back," Jack said with a smile, "I leave Melbourne in your capable hands Miss Griffin."

Looking at Phryne, Abby winked, "keep this one close, he's too charming by far."

"Don't worry, he's properly taken care of."

Jack sighed, "I don't actually appreciate being talked about as if I'm not here."

Phryne kissed his cheek and led him out the door with a final wave to Abby. Closing the door, Abby leaned back and let her laughter spill out into the house.

"Are you alright dear?" Marcus asked, leaning against the doorway with a slight smile on his face.

Walking over and draping her arms around his shoulders, Abby gave him a soft slow kiss and nodded, "Never better."


End file.
